Critic : a story of a hidden Cynic
by Miss Blackie
Summary: Trad de Damian Cross. "Ne jamais juger un livre d'après sa couverture", ou quand Fred lit les véritables opinions d'Hermione sur ses amis. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences...
1. Patient Numéro un : Harry Potter

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Moi, pendant quelques... mois ^^', je n'ai pas chômé (d'un point de vue fanfictionnesque, hein xD) : j'arrive avec cette nouvelle trad, [PUB] je suis en train de traduire un OS Sirius/Hermione, et j'attends la réponse pour une autre traduction [/PUB]**

**Donc, pour ceux qui ont lu HE'S WHAT ? , c'est de cette fic que je parlais, dans ma toute dernière note. Elle est enfin finie, donc je peux la traduire !^^ **

**...**

**Là, si personne n'a lu ma première trad, je me sens très conne xD**

**Brefons. C'est une Fred/Hermione, classée en mystère, même s'il sera surtout présent à la fin de la fic ; mais si on pouvait, je la classerais bien en Romance/Mystère/Humour xD**

**Je pense publier tous les week-end (bon, pas celui-là, j'aurai pas le temps, mais le prochain ^^')**

**Enfin, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

><p>Elle était là, comme d'habitude. Il n'aurait pas dû songer à un autre lieu.<p>

Il nota sa façon d'empiler ses livres pour qu'ils la cachent. Les gens pensaient qu'elle ne faisait ça que parce qu'elle aimait étudier. Mais il la connaissait mieux que ça.

Fred s'approcha très discrètement. Il avait découvert qu'elle occupait cette place particulière, chaque soir depuis deux semaines, et qu'elle s'assurait toujours d'être dissimulée aux yeux des autres occupants de la bibliothèque. C'était comme si elle se cachait avec une idée en tête, ce qui signifiait qu'Hermione Granger avait définitivement un secret. Un secret qu'elle voulait gardé caché de _tout le monde_.

Fred aimait bien savoir tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Il s'était assuré de connaître tous les passages secrets, les entrées secrètes des endroits secrets, où aucun élève n'était censé pénétrer (comme Fred se considérait bien au-dessus de ces règles insignifiantes, il ne voyait aucune raison de s'y conformer), les nombreux secrets que les gens dissimulaient (sans succès), et connaissait presque chaque couple ''secret'' qui se rencontraient à l'intérieur des quatre murs de Poudlard. Il estimait donc de son devoir de découvrir le secret d'Hermione.

Il devait en remercier Rogue, vraiment. Si Fred n'avait pas surpris accidentellement Rogue et McGonagall ayant un rare moment de tendresse, écrit un rapport très détaillé sur ce qu'il avait vu (dont la plus grande partie, il en était sûr, était considéré comme ''non-approprié pour des jeunes élèves de onze ans'') et lu le sus-mentionné rapport à voix haute pendant le petit-déjeuner (de toute façon, les première année l'apprendraient, et il se devait de les éclairer sur ce point), il n'aurait jamais atterri en retenue.

Au début, Fred considérait que ranger les livres sans magie était d'un ennui profond, et que madame Pince était une vieille femme grincheuse sans aucun sens de l'humour, mais les choses avaient commencé à devenir intéressantes quand il avait surpris Hermione lançant des regards furtifs autour d'elle en entassant ses livres sur sa table. Finalement, il avait un objectif à atteindre. Fred Weasley n'en avait pas l'air, mais il était très ambitieux – son ambition n'était simplement pas orientée dans la direction souhaitée par sa mère.

Il regarda l'horloge au mur, derrière elle. S'il avait raison (et c'était certainement le cas), Hermione se lèverait bientôt et irait s'offrir une pause pipi. Alors viendrait le moment crucial : il devrait calculer exactement ses actions pour voir ce qu'elle faisait avant qu'elle ne revienne et n'emporte ses affaires.

Attendez une minute. Fred pouvait voir ses jambes décroisées – c'était définitivement révélateur d'une intention de quitter la table. _Vite, fais quelque chose !_

Mais quoi ? Sa baguette était confisquée, et il savait qu'Hermione ne voudrait pas discuter avec lui. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour ça.

Oh non, il entendait un grincement... Elle se levait de sa chaise !

Fred savait qu'il était une personne très modeste. Non, sérieusement, il était _vraiment _modeste. Il ne se vantait que rarement de ses fantastiques réussites quotidiennes, mais ce qu'il fit ensuite le stupéfia infiniment. S'il pouvait être sa propre idole, il le serait, aucun doute là-dessus.

Dans le petit chariot plein des livres qu'il était (supposé être) en train de ranger, il y avait livre monstrueux. Littéralement. _Le Monstrueux livre des Monstres _n'avait jamais été son ouvrage préféré, mais il le devint bientôt. Oh, bien sûr, les gens avaient tendance à lire le livre _avant_ de décider s'ils l'appréciaient ou pas, mais Fred n'aimait pas respecter les convenances. Il préférait un peu d'action. Par conséquent, il déboucla la ceinture qui fermait la petite chose poilue, et lança ladite petite chose sur Hermione.

Inutile de dire qu'il fut très fier du résultat.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement, selon votre point de vue), Hermione avait laissé sa baguette dans la salle commune. Fred la laissait croire que ce n'était qu'une pure coïncidence. Mais, en dépit de la croyance populaire, Fred était une personne très organisée et très minutieuse. Il agissait rarement sur un coup de tête ; tout était méticuleusement planifié. Et cette fois-là n'avait pas fait exception. Fred avait au préalable fourré la baguette d'Hermione dans un fauteuil très confortable.

Ainsi, pendant qu'Hermione tentait sans succès d'ensorceler le livre avec le vulgaire bout de bois que Fred avait prévu en remplacement, il se faufila près de la table et prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Plus tard, Hermione voudrait savoir comment il avait fait tout cela sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Fred lui répondrait qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'un de ses très nombreux talents.

A présent, il devait accomplir la prochaine étape de son plan diabolique.

Prendre ses jambes à son cou.

* * *

><p>Bien caché dans une petite niche pratique de la Volière, Fred examina ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il fut amèrement déçu.<p>

C'était un journal intime.

Que c'était prévisible.

Pourtant, il avait toujours cru qu'Hermione n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir un journal intime ; il la pensait beaucoup trop logique pour ça. Apparemment, il avait tout faux. Mais à quoi cela servait-il de tenir un journal ? Personne n'était censé le lire (encore une fois, il se considérait comme une exception) et, sauf si vous aviez une vie palpitante, ce qu'il y avait d'écrit demeurait sensiblement la même chose que dans tous les autres journaux intimes. Avait-il mentionné à quel point ce serait _ennuyant_ de le lire ?

Le journal d'Hermione était un petit livre relié de cuir, avec les mots _Journal intime d'Hermione Granger_ imprimés en lettres d'or. Bon, eh bien il ne serait plus intime à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Cependant, il rencontra une légère difficulté à ouvrir le livre. Il n'y avait qu'un simple cadenas moldu... Mais rien n'était jamais simple avec Hermione. Elle avait dû l'ensorceler, ou quelque chose de similaire, pour qu'il effraye ceux qui osaient s'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

Mais Fred n'était pas Fred pour rien. En dix minutes, il avait réussi à déverrouiller le cadenas (il s'était imaginé que tout ce dont il avait besoin était une banale épingle à nourrice... Encore une fois, il avait sous-estimé les capacités d'Hermione Granger). Il avait ensuite présumé que tous ses efforts allaient être être déçus, gâchés.

Il ouvrit le livre à la première page qui, excepté la phrase ''Ne jamais juger un livre à sa couverture'' (1), écrite avec l'écriture nette d'Hermione, était vide.

Déjà ennuyé, Fred tourna paresseusement la page. A la différence de la précédente, elle était couverte d'écriture. Aussi, les griffonnages ravagés ne ressemblaient pas du tout à son écriture habituelle.

Peut-être que ce ne serait pas une perte de temps, après tout.

Il entama sa lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Cher Journal, <em>

_Aujourd'hui, ma journée a été bien remplie. Je me suis levée, ai pris mon petit-déjeuner, suis allée en cours, ai mangé et me suis couchée. C'était vraiment un jour très, très amusant._

_Je vois d'ici que cette histoire de journal intime va être immensément agréable. Pas du tout._

_Quand ma mère m'a acheté ce livre, elle présumait, comme la personne banale qu'elle est, que je l'utiliserai en tant que journal intime._

_Mettons les choses au clair, voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à écrire un journal intime._

_J'aimerais que quelqu'un vienne me donner une raison valable de tenir un journal. Ca ne sert à rien. C'est simplement un moyen de vous faire chanter – sauf si vous êtes Anne Frank, parce qu'à ce moment-là, évidemment, un journal devient une bonne méthode pour devenir célèbre. Personnellement, je n'ai aucune intention d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, merci beaucoup. Je considère ma vie comme une longue succession d'ennuis, et j'attends patiemment que sa fin veuille bien se montrer. C'est déjà assez dommage qu'elle ait eu un commencement – si je pouvais retourner dans le passé et obliger la femme qui m'a donné naissance à avaler cette potion de contraception que j'ai découvert dans un livre l'autre jour, peut-être que je serais plus heureuse._

_Bien sûr, ça voudrait dire que je ne serais jamais née, et donc que je ne serais pas capable de ressentir ladite émotion. Oh, on peut toujours espérer, pas vrai ? (2)_

_J'imagine que les gens considèrent que si vous insultez votre propre mère, vous êtes mal élevé. Ces gens-là fronceraient les sourcils s'ils savaient que, chaque fois que je souffle mes bougies d'anniversaire, je fais le voeu de n'être jamais née (notez l'ironie). Mais depuis quand est-ce que je me préoccupe de ce que les autres pensent ?_

_En relisant ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici, je me rends compte que ce qu'il en ressort, c'est que je n'aime pas ma vie. Rien n'est plus faux. Si je suis reconnaissante d'une chose, c'est d'être née dans un monde où vivent tant d'idiots. Les gens restent bouche bée devant moi et croient que je suis un génie. Ce qu'ils ne réalisent pas, c'est que je ne suis pas incroyablement intelligente – ce sont les personnes autour de moi qui sont étonnament stupides. Les génies n'existent tout simplement pas. Mais il y a malheureusement une abondance accablante de personnes qui possèdent un cerveau sous-développé._

_Honnêtement, ça commence à devenir un début de journal intime. Je suis consternée. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que si mon père m'annonce que je suis la prochaine princesse de Génova, ça ne va tout simplement pas le faire. Si je devais être un personnage de _Journal d'une Princesse_, je choisirais volontiers Fat Louie au lieu de Mia. Au moins, le chat peut survivre avec trois jambes ; Mia tenterait probablement de se suicider, échouerait, puis se lamenterait de sa perte d'un membre dans son journal._

_Les professeurs m'assurent que je ferais une très bonne Guérisseuse, ou avocate. Mais les professeurs sont des personnes, et les personnes (qui ne sont pas moi) sont, comme je l'ai mentionné au-dessus, incroyablement stupides. Personnellement, je pense que suis une bonne critique. Si seulement on pouvait être payés pour critiquer les autres, ce serait le métier parfait pour moi. Je ne parle pas d'être une critique littéraire ou gastronomique. Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce que les gens font pour vivre. Je m'intéresse aux personnes elles-mêmes._

_Le métier qui se rapproche le plus d'un critique populaire (3), c'est un psychologue. Peut-être que je tiens ma future profession._

_C'est décidé. Je vais écrire le profil de chaque patient, déterminer ses défauts et recommander une thérapie adaptée..._

* * *

><p>Fred entendit soudain des pas qui s'approchaient. Il referma brusquement le livre et se glissa dans un passage secret qui menait de la Volière au couloir des cuisines.<p>

Il pensait connaître la meilleure amie de son petit frère. Il avait toujours supposé que, si Hermione avait un côté caché, ce serait qu'elle aimait secrètement se travestir. Ca l'amusait infiniment quand il l'imaginait portant un baggy et le crâne tondu – cette image l'avait aidé plus d'une fois à passer le temps, alors qu'il était supposé écouter les professeurs.

Mais ça... Cette cynique, dédaigneuse, arrogante fausse personnalité, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle était toujours aimable avec lui. Un peu stricte, peut-être, mais pas condescendante.

Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil de la salle commune. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione cachait encore à ses amis ? Etait-elle une Mangemort ? Ou, Merlin l'en garde, la fille illégitime de Voldemort ? Il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait plus le surprendre. En tout cas, rien qui soit relié à Hermione.

« Fred ? »

Par le slip en crocodile de Dumbledore... C'était _elle_ !

Fred fourra le livre tout au fond du fauteuil.

« Ca alors, si ce n'est pas Hermione, l'_amie_ que je connais si bien ! » _Non._

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

« Tu prépares quelque chose, déclara-t-elle. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ça n'a rien avoir avec _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. _»

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » _Parce que je n'ai certainement pas confiance en_ toi.

« Bien sûr que non. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu ma baguette ? Je crois que je l'ai laissée quelque part par là. »

Hermione s'accroupit et regarda sous une table.

« Non, désolé, je ne vois pas ta baguette. » _Mais je sais où elle est._

« Oui, mais est-ce que tu l'_as vue_ ? » répéta-t-elle en remuant les livres sur la table.

« Pas depuis ma retenue. » répondit-il doucement. _Regarde comme elle joue bien son rôle ! Elle devrait recevoir un Auscar !_ (Ou était-ce Oscar ? Il confondait toujours)

« Bon, si tu la vois, tu pourras me la rendre, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, si je la vois. » _Mais je ne la verrai _pas_, puisqu'elle est cachée dans un fauteuil._

« Merci. A plus tard, Fred. »

Elle monta les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

« Salut. » répondit-il avec un vague signe de la main. _Et ne reviens pas !_

Est-ce qu'elle était toujours aussi effrayante ? Fred frissonna devant le feu de la cheminée. Il ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières, maintenant. Mais avant tout, il devait continuer de lire son ''journal''... Qui sait quels autres secrets accablants elle y avait écrit ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Patient Numéro un : Harry James Potter<strong>_

Problèmes :

_Je suppose qu'on pourrait mettre son comportement et sa personnalité sur le compte de la façon dont il a été éduqué. Mais les excuses ne peuvent pas aller plus loin. Harry est le garçon le plus abîmé (un exploit incroyable, considérant qu'il n'a jamais été abîmé), capricieux, violent et naïf que j'aie jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer._

_Ca m'agace énormément quand Harry se repose soudainement sur nous, et qu'il s'attend à ce que nous comprenions la ''mauvaise posture'' dans laquelle il s'est fourré. Bon, et alors, ça fait quoi qu'on lui ait, métaphoriquement parlant, mis un sac sur la tête - je n'ai jamais été autant d'accord avec Dumbledore ; je pense que c'est une nécessité absolue. Harry a une tendance à se ruer tête la première dans tout et n'importe quoi, sans penser aux conséquences. Parfois, je me demande même s'il a jamais eu la capacité de penser. Je ne crois pas – il l'a prouvé en de nombreuses occasions. _

_Vraiment, ça ne me poserait aucun problème s'il se faisait tuer – je ne pourrais pas y accorder moins d'importance, pour être honnête. Mais le fait que la plus petite erreur qu'il commettra, à cause de sa stupidité, mettra le monde entier en péril, ça ne le ferait tout simplement pas. Je vis dans ce monde, et il est hors de question que je me fasse tuer à cause de l'incapacité chronique d'un gamin immature à réfléchir._

_La seule raison pour laquelle il a une petite chance de vaincre Voldemort (un autre petit garçon immature qui a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour devenir un tant soit peu mature), c'est parce que j'étais toujours là. Récapitulons, voulez-vous ?_

_Première année : Je suis celle qui a trouvé ce qu'a fait Nicolas Flamel. Je suis celle qui a réalisé qu'il y avait une trappe sous Touffu. Je suis celle qui a reconnu le Filet du Diable – et qui a fait apparaître les flammes qui l'ont détruit. Je me suis assurée qu'il n'allait pas s'empoisonner. Il faut voir les choses en face... Les seules choses que Harry a fait, c'est nous fournir une flûte, attraper la clé (n'importe qui sachant diriger un balai aurait pu en faire autant), et se débrouiller pour que Quirrel mette plus de temps que prévu à l'assassiner. Il se serait fait tuer, si sa mère ne s'était pas jetée devant lui et n'était pas morte dix ans auparavant. Je me demande si elle regrette de s'être sacrifiée. Si j'étais la mère d'un crétin au cas désespéré, je regretterais sûrement._

_Deuxième année : Je suis celle qui a monté ce magnifique plan de toutes pièces. Je suis celle qui a volé les ingrédients, et qui a préparé la potion (quelque chose qu'il ne sera jamais capable de faire en plusieurs vies). Je suis celle qui a fourni les muffins au somnifère, et aussi celle qui a pensé à apporter des uniformes assez grands. J'ai découvert ce qui pétrifiait tout le monde. Harry n'aurait jamais sauvé Ginny si je n'avais pas tout deviné – et c'est lui qui récolte toute la gloire. Parlons d'injustice et de sexisme._

_Cette liste pourrait continuer encore et encore, mais pourquoi perdre du temps à ressasser le passé ? Harry ne changera jamais (hélas), et j'aurai juste à continuer de prétendre que je soutiens sa campagne inutile._

_Oh, et ai-je mentionné qu'il est complètement et totalement bouché ? Tout le monde sait qu'il plaît à Ginny depuis longtemps, mais il continue à baver devant Cho. Ne réalise-t-il pas qu'elle est beaucoup trop jolie et intelligente pour lui ?_

_Thérapie recommandée :_

_-Participer à un cours de Gestion de la Colère_

_-Défier Voldemort en duel. Ca lui enseignera combien je suis importante. Et aussi combien il est inutile, lorsqu'il réalisera qu'il n'a pas une chance._

_-Prendre une photo de Cho et lui. Peut-être qu'il comprendra alors à quel point il est peu séduisant, et qu'il se liquéfiera en une flaque d'auto-apitoiement. Attendez une seconde. Il suffit de prendre une photographie de lui ; le comparer à Cho est tout simplement trop cruel._

* * *

><p>Fred ne put pas s'en empêcher : il éclata de rire.<p>

Sur beaucoup de points, Hermione avait absolument raison. Pas qu'il l'admettrait un jour, bien sûr.

Chaque minute, il avait lancé des regards furtifs au journal, parce que la salle commune se remplissait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas avant d'avoir réalisé que feindre la maladie et la fatigue était une meilleure excuse pour pouvoir lire tranquillement que ''J'étudie'' qu'il avait pu s'échapper dans son dortoir et se cacher sous les draps.

Il avait décidé de ne rien révéler à personne ; même George n'était pas au courant de ce petit plan. En fait, pour être honnête, Fred ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'allait être son plan.

En premier lieu, il avait songé à utiliser ce journal comme rançon, mais ce projet ne le satisfaisait pas. Il devait vraiment trouver quelque chose qui révèlerait le véritable caractère d'Hermione. Mais quoi ?

Il était minuit passé à présent, mais le petit livret à l'air innocent se trouvait juste à sa portée.

Peut-être qu'un seul petit chapitre...

* * *

><p>(1) C'est un proverbe anglais qui veut dire « Ne jamais se fier aux apparences ». J'aurais pu le traduire comme ça, mais...non ;)<p>

(2) J'ai hésité à mettre « l'espoir fait vivre », mais vu qu'elle dit qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais être née, ça collait pas ^^'

(3) Populaire dans le sens « du peuple », hein, pas dans le sens célèbre ^^

**Voilààà, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Drôle ? Ennuyeux ? OOC ? Le petit bouton bleu est là pour ça ;)**


	2. Patient Numéro deux : Ronald Weasley

**Coucou, c'est moi ! Mais si, vous vous souvenez... Non ? Vraiment ? Ah, le jeune homme au fond veut dire quelque chose... Oui ? Il vous semble que vos grands-parents vous ont parlé de cette histoire ? Bon, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, mais quand même !**

**Sinon, quoi de neuf ? Moi, c'est le premier chapitre que je fais bêta-reader ! Et on applaudit bien fort EveningConfidence, qui s'est dévouée pour me mettre un bon coup de pied au *** de temps en temps, et grâce à qui ce chapitre (et les suivants) est ce qu'il est ! Vous pouvez vous incliner devant elle, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie ^^**

**Disclaimer**** : Rien à moi, tout est à JK et à Damian Cross.**

**Merci tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (j'y réponds juste après, juré !), mis en favoris et/ou en story alert, ça fait super plaisir !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Fred se réveilla en sursaut. Jetant un œil à sa montre, il se maudit en réalisant que son réveil ne sonnerait que dans quatre bonnes heures. Il s'assit, et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude, se demandant pourquoi il s'était réveillé si soudainement.<p>

Le journal (bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un journal, mais Fred préférait l'appeler ainsi) avait glissé sur ses cuisses lorsqu'il avait bougé. Il n'avait pas pu lire un autre chapitre ; il était si fatigué d'avoir cherché une bonne façon d'humilier Hermione qu'il s'était endormi après avoir considéré la possibilité de lire son journal à haute voix, exactement comme il l'avait fait pour Rogue et McGonagall. Heureusement pour elle, Fred était très créatif et détestait faire deux fois la même chose. Dommage, c'était le meilleur plan qu'il ait trouvé jusque là.

Fred s'étira et se leva, puis se versa un verre d'eau. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir, il descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds, le livre à la main.

La salle commune était déserte à cette heure matinale, comme il l'avait deviné. Les bougies étaient toutes éteintes, et la seule source de lumière venait du feu faible et vacillant.

Il but un peu d'eau, s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée (par une pure coïncidence, c'était dans ce fauteuil également que la baguette d'Hermione était cachée) et ouvrit le livre.

- Fred !

Il sursauta si violemment qu'il renversa de l'eau partout sur lui.

- H-Hermione ? bredouilla-t-il, fourrant rapidement le livre dans le fauteuil.

Il semblait, au moins à Fred, que ce fauteuil était vraiment la cachette idéale.

- Pourquoi es-tu levé si tôt ?

Fred, dans un sentiment d'horreur grandissant, s'aperçut qu'elle voulait lui tenir compagnie.

- Pour la même raison que toi, répondit-il. J'étudie.

Il tentait de ne pas jeter de coup d'œil à son fauteuil.

- Bien sûr, répliqua sarcastiquement Hermione, tu t'es levé pour _étudier_. Tu es trempé, au fait. Tu devrais vraiment sécher tes vêtements avant que tu n'attrapes froid, ajouta-t-elle calmement, s'asseyant sur un canapé près du sien. En temps normal, je t'aurais aidé, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ma baguette.

- Toujours sans-baguette, hein ? la questionna Fred en lui offrant son sourire le plus compatissant (bien que totalement faux).

- Oui. J'ai l'intuition qu'elle est ici, mais j'ai passé toute la pièce au peigne fin, et rien, nada.

Encore une fois, Fred s'obligea à regarder partout, sauf vers le fauteuil. D'habitude, il ne se sentait pas coupable de ses farces, puisque c'était vraiment hilarant et satisfaisant quand les victimes devenaient paranoïaques. Bien sûr, il leur redonnait toujours ce qu'il leur avait pris, avec un grand sourire et des paroles mielleuses pour apaiser leur colère.

Mais depuis qu'il avait lu cette cruelle (mais, malheureusement, d'une vérité flagrante) présentation de Harry, il était effrayé de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire, à lui. Enlever des points, il pouvait le gérer. Par la théière de Dobby, même si elle le mettait en retenue pendant une semaine avec pour tâche de laver les cheveux de Rogue (les cheveux huileux ! La tête visqueuse et pouilleuse !), il ne serait pas si effrayé. Mais Hermione avait admis qu'elle se fichait qu'Harry meure ou pas. Harry, son meilleur ami ! La personne avec qui elle avait tout traversé !

Incroyable.

- Fred, je pense vraiment que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Tu as l'air absent, et tu transpires beaucoup.

- Oh, je ne suis pas malade, l'assura-t-il. _Juste terrifié. Est-ce que tu espères que je vais me faire tuer, moi aussi ?_

Il se sécha d'un sort rapide, puis s'enfonça dans le fauteuil criminel. Il refusait de croiser son regard. C'était décidé : il la révèlerait au monde comme la maniaque meurtrière qu'elle était vraiment.

Le silence se prolongeait entre eux, et Hermione continuait de le regarder avec une expression pensive. Fred ne voulait tout simplement pas la regarder, et encore moins lui parler. Il commençait même à souhaiter ne lui avoir jamais volé ce journal, comme ça, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à la prendre comme cobaye pour cette nouvelle Crème Amplificatrice de Défauts sur laquelle George et lui travaillaient (son utilité étant, si vous vouliez éviter un amoureux particulièrement transi, de l'étaler sur votre visage pour l'écœurer).

« Je vais me coucher, annonça finalement Hermione. Bonne nuit, Fred. J'espère que tu ne penses pas à utiliser encore les autres élèves comme cobayes. »

_Est-ce qu'elle peut aussi lire dans les pensées ?_

Il regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la pénombre avant de s'autoriser un petit frisson.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla (il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était rendormi), le soleil brillait et il était en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Maintenant que la salle commune était baignée de lumière (mais toujours déserte), Fred riait de sa stupidité et de sa lâcheté.<p>

Hermione Granger, une maniaque meurtrière ? Quelle absurdité. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une fille au taux de cynisme très élevé, qui s'amusait à faire des commentaires peu satisfaisants sur ses amis. Un Moldu n'avait-il pas dit... quelque chose, sur les mots qui ne pouvaient pas briser les os ? Hermione n'était certainement pas capable de briser ses os _à lui_. (1)

Mais il était conscient que ses mots s'insinuaient en lui, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Pendant tous les cours, Fred se remémorait encore et encore la partie dans laquelle elle décrivait Harry comme étant non-attirant, son mauvais caractère et sa dépendance à ses amis. Il avait toujours vu le meilleur ami de son petit frère comme ce garçon-célèbre-mais-modeste, tout comme il avait toujours pensé que Hermione avait une obsession secrète à se travestir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Fred commença à traquer Harry. Il l'observait parler avec Ron et Hermione (remarquant au passage que le poing de Harry se serrait à chaque fois que la conversation portait sur les tâches des préfets – _hmm, intéressant_), il observait les réactions des filles à son approche (des gloussements, beaucoup de coups de coude et de regards appuyés, mais toujours de loin), et voyait bien qu'Hermione finissait toujours par réécrire le devoir de Harry pour lui, pendant qu'il se mettait les pieds sur la table et entamait une conversation avec Ron. Fred remarquait également la façon qu'avait Harry de bafouiller devant Cho, tout en étant complètement aveugle aux sentiments de Ginny.

Fred commençait à être sérieusement ennuyé ; Hermione avait entièrement raison. Harry _était_ un garçon gâté, violent et obtus qui était incapable de penser par lui-même.

Ses regards constants et directs dirigés vers Harry furent, bien sûr, remarqués par George, qui commençait à se poser des questions sur l'orientation de son jumeau.

- Fred, et si on trafiquait le jus de citrouille du dîner ? Tu sais, avec notre nouvelle potion capillaire, suggéra George quand il surprit Fred fixant Harry pour la quatrième fois.

- Du jus de citrouille ? Bien sûr, avec plaisir, répondit Fred en revenant à la réalité. Sers-t-en un verre, aussi.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ne me dis pas que Madame Pince t'a jeté un sort pendant ta retenue ! l'interrogea George d'un ton mi-agacé, mi-anxieux.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de fixer Harry... Par le porte-jarretelle en dentelle de Fudge, ne me dis pas que tu _fantasmes_ sur ce pauvre garçon !

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Fred, indigné. Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il bave devant Chang, en ayant une admiratrice parfaite juste sous son nez ?

- Tu veux parler de Ginny ?

George prit un air pensif, puis il sourit largement.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir...

- George, en tant que grands frères, je pense qu'il nous incombe de l'aider.

- Enfin, Fred, bien sûr ! C'est notre devoir, après tout. Qu'as-tu en tête ?

- Peut-être... qu'un petit interrogatoire serait de mise ?

- Pas très orthodoxe, mais il faut un début à tout. Un endroit sympa et bien fréquenté, je présume ?

- Tu veux dire, un endroit comme la salle commune ?

- Quelle _brillante_ idée !

Ainsi, arborant les mêmes sourires diaboliques, les jumeaux se levèrent de leurs fauteuils et se plantèrent devant Harry.

En un mouvement fluide, ils poussèrent ses pieds de la table et s'installèrent devant lui, observant son le visage déconcerté. Fred nota qu'Hermione avait arrêté d'écrire le devoir de Harry, et les regardait avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Euh, salut, dit Harry nerveusement, échangeant un regard confus avec Ron.

- Coucou, Harry, répondit joyeusement George.

- Nous nous sommes plutôt inquiétés de ton bien-être, cette année, annonça Fred.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je vais bien...

- Vraiment ? demanda Fred en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Harry. Vieux, on _sait_ ce que ça fait.

- Ce que ça fait de _quoi _?

- Tu as beaucoup de pression, tu sais, avec toute cette histoire de battre le pire mage noir et tout ça. On voulait juste te dire que George et moi couvrons tes arrières.

_Laisse-moi faire_, demanda Fred à George sans parler. George acquiesça discrètement.

- Euh, merci ?

- Je t'en prie. Nous aussi, on se sent délaissés, alors ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas seul.

- Délaissés ?

- Evidemment ! Hermione et le petit Ron à sa maman ici présents sont préfets, alors que toi et moi ne sommes que des élèves ordinaires. Un peu triste, non, la façon dont tournent les choses ? J'ai toujours pensé que _tu_ aurais dû avoir le badge à la place de Ron. Sans offense, frangin, ajouta Fred pour Ron, dont les oreilles rougissaient.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas grave, se défendit Harry nerveusement.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de _nous_ mentir, Harry. Je te l'ai dit, on couvre tes arrières. On sait ce que ça fait. Notre famille _entière_ est préfète, mais pas George et moi. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'on comprend la douleur que tu ressens.

- Mais...

- Et je suis désolé, Harry.

- Désolé ? Pour quoi ?

Fred empêcha Harry de s'écarter discrètement en lui attrapant fermement le bras.

- Tu sais, pour t'avoir exclu. Tu dois t'être senti seul, triste et déprimé quand tu n'as pas reçu beaucoup de lettres de notre part. Je suis sûr que Ron et Hermione t'ont dit qu'on nous avait demandé de, _mé__taphoriquement parlant, te mettre un sac sur la tête._

En disant cela, Fred jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, espérant qu'elle reconnaîtrait ces mots. Malheureusement, elle s'était lassée de la conversation, et était retournée au devoir de Harry. Zut.

- Ils me l'ont dit. Ce n'est pas grave...

- Balivernes ! Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de commencer l'année, Harry, hein ? Je veux dire, jusqu'ici tu passes une année épouvantable, avec Ombrage, cette histoire du badge-qui-te-passe-sous-le-nez, l'isolation du reste du monde, sans parler du fait que Cho s'accroche toujours à ce bon vieux Cedric...

- Qu'est-ce que _Cho_ a à voir avec...

Fred se rapprocha de lui, de manière à ce que seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et George puissent l'entendre :

- Il se trouve que j'ai quelques astuces dans la manche, mon cher ami. Je te suggère de lui demander de _se faire_ _prendre en photo avec toi._

Fred jeta un autre coup d'œil à Hermione, qui était toujours occupée à griffonner sur ce pauvre parchemin. Mais, remarqua-t-il, triomphant, ses joues étaient devenues légèrement roses - _gagné !_

- Une photo ? En quoi est-ce que ça pourrait l'aider ? questionna Ron en se joignant subitement à la conversation.

- Les photos sont des choses merveilleuses, Ronninouchet. Elles permettent de, ah, voir si deux personnes vont ensemble. Tu sais à quel point le physique est important pour les femmes, de nos jours ; elles ont besoin d'être rassurées, pour éviter qu'elles ne se _liquéf__ient en une flaque d'auto-apitoiement._

C'était très amusant de voir Hermione tiquer chaque fois qu'elle reconnaissait une partie de son analyse. Bien sûr, le bonus était de pouvoir donner une bonne leçon à Harry. Personne ne se moquait de sa petite sœur. _Personne_.

- Mais assez parlé de filles... Dis-moi, Harry, comment as-_tu_ fait pour découvrir qui pétrifiait tout le monde, il y a trois ans ? Comment as-_tu _réalisé le Polynectar ? Comment as-_tu _fait pour monter tout ce plan ? Je veux dire, tous ces exploits à douze ans... Quel _génie_ ! Tu mérites toute ta _gloire_ ! »

- Je vais me coucher, annonça brusquement Hermione en se levant. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Fred apprécia à sa juste valeur le fait qu'elle évitait son regard. C'était _définitivement _mieux que de lire son journal à voix haute dans la Grande Salle, parce que tout le monde aurait ri, en aurait parlé pendant deux ou trois semaines, puis l'incident aurait été vite oublié (comme ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rogue et McGonagall). Cependant, laisser traîner des petites pointes subtiles pour lui révéler qu'il avait lu son journal lui permettait de la voir se trémousser d'embarras. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, parce que ce serait admettre qu'elle était celle qui avait écrit tout ceci sur Harry. _Et_ il avait en plus la satisfaction de maîtriser la situation. Fred se décerna mentalement une médaille pour ce plan – c'était définitivement le plan le plus subtil qu'il ait concocté, mais par Merlin, le résultat était _si _satisfaisant !

D'une manière inattendue, Hermione lui avait permis de révéler une facette de sa personnalité dont il n'avait jamais connu l'existence – il avait réellement apprécié toute cette histoire d'interrogatoire. Peut-être qu'au lieu d'ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes, il ferait mieux d'aller travailler à Azkaban ? Interroger les Détraqueurs sur leur peur du bonheur, tout ça... Ça pourrait être drôle.

Fred regarda Hermione se mordre la lèvre anxieusement tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

- Tu as retrouvé ta baguette ? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

- Non, pas encore. Est-ce que tu as retrouvé la tienne ?

- J'ai ma baguette, répondit Fred en fouillant ses poches... Hé, je l'ai perdue !

- Bonne nuit, Fred.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et s'en alla.

Fred fixa sa silhouette qui s'éloignait, fulminant intérieurement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Patient Numéro Deux : Ronald Bilius Weasley<strong>_

Problèmes :

_En dehors de ses cheveux éclatants et de ses taches de rousseur,__je ne peux vraiment le complimenter de rien. Sa personnalité est atroce, ses habitudes sont absurdes et, franchement, je me demande s'il a jamais possédé un cerveau. C'est l'un de mes désirs les plus chers que d'attraper un scalpel et de l'examiner sous microscope... Comment une personne, qui est si profondément débile, a pu se débrouiller pour survivre si longtemps ? A quel point son estomac est-il sans fond ? __Combien de bouchées sa mâchoire peut-elle encore supporter avant de se déboîter ?__ Ce garçon est un miracle médical._

_Et je suis assez inquiète à propos de son manque de vocabulaire. J'ai l'impression que les seuls mots qu'il connaît sont « Punaise », « Bordel de merde » et « J'sais pas » - et après il continue de se moquer de l'intelligence, ou plutôt__du manque d'intelligence, de Crabbe et de Goyle. Si je n'étais pas si gentille, je rirais de l'ironie de la situation. Cela dit, j'imagine que, comme pour le Patient Numéro Un, on peut l'excuser de par son éducation. Ayant une énorme fratrie plus âgée que lui, Ron a l'agaçante habitude de se comparer à ceux qui l'entourent. Malheureusement, cela n'aide pas à améliorer sa confiance en lui – en particulier lorsqu'il se compare à moi._

_C'est aussi absolument agaçant la façon qu'a Harry de considérer Ron comme son meilleur ami, puis, lorsque les choses deviennent difficiles, d'accourir vers moi. Il semble - au moins pour Harry – que Ron est un meilleur ami que moi_. _Permettez-moi d'être d'un avis différent. Les seules choses pour lesquelles Ron montre un semblant de réussite, c'est son aptitude irritante à faire des blagues au mauvais moment, et à donner des conseils abominablement inutiles. Mais, en considérant le type de personne qu'est Harry, je ne suis pas surprise qu'il considère Ron comme son meilleur ami. La célébrité d'Harry doit bien compenser quelque part l'anonymat de Ron._

_A propos, comment Ron a-t-il __pu__ avoir le badge de préfet ? Les miracles ne cesseront jamais de m'ébahir. Je veux dire, j'aurais bien questionné la capacité de __Dumbledore __à prendre des décisions, mais comme il m'a choisie __moi__comme autre préfète, il doit avoir un cerveau en état de fonctionnement. Ou alors, c'était peut-être une erreur de jugement ; après tout, le pauvre homme se fait vieux._

_Pour continuer sur ce sujet, Ron est le préfet le plus insupportable et le plus incapable que j'ai jamais eu la malchance de rencontrer. C'es__t un garçon lâche et stupide qui prétend être le contraire. C'est plutôt triste, vu que tout le monde sait qu'il a trop peur pour dire à ses propres frères de le laisser tranquille. Il doit se sentir plutôt inférieur à sa famille anormalement étendue, __étan__t le plus jeune garçon, et il doit aussi être très frustré que le seul membre de sa fratrie plus jeune que lui soit une fille, et donc la préférée de sa mère. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des exploits dont il pourrait se vanter – en-dehors de __celui d'être le plus stupide de la famille, bien entendu._

_C'est aussi amusant de voir à quel point il est obtus - ne réalise-t-il pas que Lavande Brown a des vues sur lui ? Sachant qu'elle ne parle que de son rêve de l'embrasser le plus souvent possible, __et la plupart du temps devant lui, je suis éberluée de constater combien il est sourd et aveugle. Ne se rend-il pas compte qu'ils formeraient un superbe couple ? Contrairement à Cho et Harry, ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils ont le même caract__ère irritant et insensible, ils ont le même ton ennuyant lorsqu'ils parlent, et, en bonus, ils ont même des QI équivalents ! Soit dit en passant, c'est un véritable miracle, considérant le niveau abyssal de celui de Ron._

_Thérapie recommandée__ :_

_- Le convaincre de se rendre __à moi, comme ça, je pourrai l'examiner au microscope (je devrai le tuer dans le processus, mais ce n'est vraiment pas un grand sacrifice - je__ peux déjà prévoir que son futur sera horrible. Au mieux.)_

_- Persuader Molly et Arthur de le faire adopter (un fils de moins pour les humilier)._

- _Conseiller à Ron de changer de sexe, comme ça, Molly l'aimera aussi._

_- L'envoyer à un rendez-vous en aveugle avec Lavande, comme ça __ils__ pourront se pourrir mutuellement la vie._

* * *

><p>Fred était si absorbé dans sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione descendait les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Apparemment, elle ne dormait jamais ; il était maintenant quatre heures trente du matin (Fred voulait lire en paix), et pourtant, comme hier, elle était là, préparée à lui tenir le crachoir.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Sa voix douce coupa le silence comme une hache tailladant le Saule Cogneur. Fred sursauta, renversant le verre d'eau qu'il avait descendu sur lui.

- J'étudie, répondit-il d'un ton peu convaincant. Pourquoi es-tu levée si tôt ?

Hermione s'installa dans le même fauteuil qu'elle avait occupé la veille.

- Impossible de dormir... Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ma baguette. Et toi, tu sais où est la tienne ?

- Oui. Dans ton dortoir. _Aha ! Prends ça !_

- Non... Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que _je _l'ai prise ? Voler est contraire au règlement, répondit-elle en clignant des yeux.

- Je sais que tu l'as. Rends-la moi, se renfrogna Fred.

- Pas avant que tu ne me rendes la mienne. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as volée.

Il ne tenta même pas de nier.

- Comment tu l'as deviné ?

- Le bâton que tu m'as _obligeamment_ procuré en remplacement porte tes initiales, répondit-elle en le lui montrant pour qu'il puisse le constater par lui-même.

- J'aime bien recevoir une sorte de reconnaissance pour mes efforts, se défendit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, en même temps qu'il enfonçait le livre sous le coussin. Tu as aimé mon cadeau ?

- N'essaye pas de me charmer, Fred Weasley, rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Où est-il ?

- Où est quoi ? la questionna Fred en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Mon. Journal. Je l'avais à la bibliothèque. Je sais que c'est _toi_ qui m'as lancé le _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ dessus.

- Je ne sais rien à propos d'un quelconque journal, Hermione, vraiment. _Ce n'est pas un __journal_, pensa-t-il d'une voix chantonnante, _tu l'as dit toi-même !_

- Qu'est-ce que tu lisais, alors ? l'interrogea Hermione, fixant le coussin de ses yeux accusateurs.

- Un dossier, répondit Fred, s'amusant de son visage plissé.

Elle était la seule fille de sa connaissance à pouvoir décocher le regard « Je-suis-totalement-agacé ».

- Un dossier ?

- Enfin, plus un rapport psychologique d'une Critique analysant ses patients.

Hermione se figea.

- Oh. Bon, ce n'est pas mon... journal, dit-elle calmement.

Cependant, Fred remarqua la façon qu'elle avait de serrer les poings. Et celle dont ses joues étaient devenues roses. Et le léger tremblement de sa voix.

_Wow, _pensa Fred, _je suis impressionné... Qui aurait pu dev__iner que j'étais observateur ?_

- Bizarre... Il y a ton nom dessus.

Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point il pouvait l'agacer...

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- S'il te plaît... Est-ce que tu pourrais... Ne parler de ça à personne ? le supplia-t-elle.

Les yeux marrons rencontrèrent les yeux bleus, envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Fred. Il tenta de détourner le regard, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas – est-ce que c'était des pointes noisette, dans ses yeux ? Que c'était... séduisant. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que ses cils étaient si longs, ou que ses yeux étaient si attirants ?

_Hermione ? Séduisante ? Ha. Bien sûr. Elle a__ juste de beaux yeux, c'est tout._

Fred cligna des yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge. Voilà, ça allait mieux. Il se demanda quel sort lui avait jeté Hermione, pour lui faire penser ça. Elle était vraiment une sorcière sournoise.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? se força-t-il à dire en se giflant mentalement.

Brusquement, ces yeux, auparavant si innocents, flamboyèrent et lui décochèrent un regard meurtrier.

- Oublie ça, répliqua froidement Hermione, se levant de son fauteuil. Je n'ai pas été bouleversée par ce que cette truie de Skeeter a écrit sur moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je serai affectée par ça ? C'est moi qui l'ai écrit, après tout, et nous savons tous les deux que je n'ai écrit que la vérité.

- Hermione...

- Bonne nuit, Fred. J'espère que tu t'amuses à t'introduire dans la vie privée des autres.

Elle ne claqua pas la porte du dortoir des filles, mais il l'aurait préféré. Il l'aurait presque préféré à ce regard plein de haine.

Il sortit le livre de derrière coussin, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à lire un autre chapitre. Il resta là, assis, fixant les flammes qui léchaient les bûches, se demandant pourquoi il désirait si ardemment le pardon d'Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Ca doit venir de ce proverbe, « Bâtons et pierres peuvent me briser les os, mais les mots ne pourront jamais me faire du mal »... Ouais, ben moi non plus je connaissais pas xD On dit merci qui ? Meeerciiiiii Eveniiiiiiing ! ^^<strong>

**Voilà voilà... Ah, et je pense que je ralentirai un peu le rythme de parution, une fois toutes les deux semaines... Mais j'ai déjà le troisième chapitre de prêt, et le quatre... Je le commencerai bientôt (aïe ! Pas taper, Evening, pas tap... Naaaooon ! Pas les pastèques !)**

**Si vous voulez laisser une review, ça aidera la pauvre traductrice... xD**

***MissBlackie se penche sur son parchemin sous le faible éclat d'une bougie dans une tour déserte, plume à la main et cernes sous les yeux***


	3. Patiente Numéro trois : Ginevra Weasley

**Bon, je crois que ça ne sert absolument à rien de promettre une publication régulière, alors je vais juste essayer de pas trop vous faire attendre entre deux chapitres ' **

**Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir, j'adooore voir un message qui commence par [FF Review Alert] xD**

**Merci aussi infiniment à EveningConfidence pour la correction de ce chapitre, vous ne vous rendez pas compte tout le boulot qu'elle a avec mes chapitres ^^'**

**L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK, l'histoire à Damian Cross, etc. etc.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Fred évita Hermione comme la peste. Au lieu de sourire narquoisement et de rire quand elle lui reprochait de prendre les autres élèves comme cobayes, il marmonnait à présent une de vagues excuses, lui jetait un regard mi-meurtrier, mi-effrayé, et traînait George et Lee Jordan plus loin avant qu'elle ne puisse rouvrir sa grande bouche.<p>

Son attitude, tout comme sa traque de Harry la veille, ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de George, qui commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il était si désespéré à l'idée que Fred devenait lâche, en plus d'être gay, qu'il écrivit, en secret, à son frère Bill.

_« Salut Bill._

_Comment c'est Gringotts ? Est-ce que Maman veut toujours te couper les cheveux ? Est-ce que tu deviens lâche ? Est-ce que tu es gay ? Comment Fleur a pris la nouvelle ?_

_George_

_P.S : Je pense que Fred devient gay. Et il est de plus en plus lâche._

_P.P.S : Je sais que tu n'es pas un lâche, ni gay. C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment amener le sujet. »_

George n'avait rien contre le fait que son frère soit gay. Il n'avait pas de préjugés. Mais il était inquiet, très inquiet, parce qu'il était lui-même si beau (encore une fois, George, comme Fred, était très modeste et très humble) que Fred finirait par craquer sur _lui_. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, parce que ce serait de l'inceste, et cette seule pensée conduisit George à se précipiter hors de la classe de Potions pour aller droit à l'infirmerie, prétendant qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter l'odeur des cheveux graisseux de Rogue, et qu'ils le rendaient très nauséeux. Ce qui était en partie vrai, en fait.

- Vous êtes la deuxième personne à venir me voir aujourd'hui, pour exactement la même raison » l'informa madame Pomfresh en versant une potion tonifiante dans un gobelet.

George en but le contenu, avant de demander en s'étouffant à moitié :

- Qui était l'autre ?

Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils, tentant visiblement de rassembler ses idées.

- Il me semble qu'il s'agissait de cette jeune fille de Gryffondor, celle qui a été pétrifiée il y a quelques années... Il me semble que son nom est Grant... quelque chose.

- Granger ? Hermione Granger ? proposa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui ! La jeune fille dont j'ai raccourci les dents ! acquiesça-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

George garda le silence. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à Hermione de sécher les cours, et il était encore plus bizarre qu'elle ait utilisé une excuse si minable (mais tellement drôle). Il se remémora le petit interrogatoire qui avait eu lieu hier, incapable de se débarrasser du sentiment qu'Hermione était la raison pour laquelle Fred agissait si étrangement.

- Hmm, bien, marmonna-t-elle en lui reprenant le gobelet des mains, vous pouvez y aller, monsieur Weasley. Ne retournez pas en cours de Potions aujourd'hui – voilà un mot d'excuse.

- Je vous en remercie, madame, dit George en rangeant le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche et en se glissant hors du lit.

Au moment où il allait refermer la porte, il entendit madame Pomfresh marmonner d'une voix très contrariée :

- Il faudrait vraiment que je prescrive du shampooing au professeur Rogue !

* * *

><p>Ron se lissa les cheveux situés en bas de son cou. Le regard de Fred commençait, pour tout dire, à l'effrayer un peu. C'était le dîner, et Ron le considérait habituellement comme le meilleur moment de la journée, mais aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à manger avec son appétit usuel.<p>

- Tout va bien, Ron ? lui demanda Harry en se forçant à reprendre du poulet rôti et de la sauce.

Ron se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Fred ne me quitte pas des yeux. Ca me file la chair de poule.

Harry pivota pour vérifier. Effectivement, le jumeau roux était assis trois sièges plus loin, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de son frère, ses bras fermement croisés sur son torse. Près de lui, il y avait George, l'air plutôt agité. Ses yeux passaient de son jumeau à son petit frère.

Enfin, Ron parvint à trouver assez de courage pour lâcher :

- Tu veux arrêter ça ? Ca fait foutrement peur !

Fred cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas avoir réalisé ce qu'il faisait.

- Désolé, frangin, sourit-il avec un sourire en coin.

En temps normal, il aurait enchaîné avec une blague, mais ce soir il se détourna pour finir son assiette.

A présent, George fulminait vraiment. _Comment est-ce qu'il peut croire que Ron est plus mignon que moi ?_ s'interrogeait-il, _Pas que je veuille que Fred soit gay, mais quand même, il est aveugle ou quoi ? Je me préférerais, sans aucun doute__!_

Il remarqua Hermione, quelques places plus loin. Elle semblait avoir les joues rouges, et ses yeux étaient humides, gonflés et rouges. Il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sûreté dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avant de demander à Fred s'il savait ce qui l'avait bouleversée.

Lorsqu'il entendit la question, la réaction de Fred fut très intéressante, et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il commença par détourner ses yeux de Ron et rougit fortement. C'était la première fois qu'il rougissait depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. George était à présent officiellement inquiet pour son jumeau. Si ça continuait comme ça, il devrait se résoudre à envoyer un hibou à Percy pour avoir son avis. _Percy_, par les jambes poilues de Rusard (…et la voilà qui recommence -_-') ! Le seul de sa fratrie qu'il ait jamais détesté !

Même George commençait à se faire du souci pour sa santé mentale.

- Alors ? insista-t-il.

- Je pense que ça a un rapport avec un tour que je lui ai joué, admit-il finalement après s'être raclé la gorge. Je l'ai regretté, après coup.

George était ahuri ; depuis quand Fred faisait-t-il des farces sans lui ? Il devait admettre qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir écarté d'une blague. Il avait toujours cru qu'ils seraient le Duo Farceur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je lui ai volé un... une sorte de journal. Elle l'a su, j'ai refusé de le lui rendre et maintenant, elle m'en veut à mort.

George était stupéfait.

- C'est tout ? Et tu as des remords ? Nous avons fait bien pire que voler un pauvre journal, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

Fred hésita, se demandant s'il devait ou non tout révéler à George. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son jumeau, qui montrait tous les symptômes de l'ennui le plus profond. Oui, pensa Fred, il pouvait faire confiance à George. Après tout, ils étaient jumeaux, et ils devaient tout partager.

- C'est plus qu'un journal, dit-il à voix basse, c'est... difficile à expliquer, il faut que je te montre. Je l'ai caché dans un fauteuil, et il y a quelqu'un dessus. D'habitude, je le lis tôt le matin.

_Pas étonnant qu'il ait des cer__nes pareilles_, pensa George.

- Très bien, montre-le moi demain matin, accepta-t-il à voix haute. »

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron tentaient de consoler Hermione, mais sans grand succès.

- C'est un pauvre con, affirma hargneusement Ron, ne le laisse pas t'atteindre.

- Oui, renchérit Harry, ce n'est pas comme la première fois où il t'a insultée. Ron et moi allons le coincer demain, on va arranger tout ça.

Ses yeux émeraude scintillèrent devant l'étendue des possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

- Non, refusa sévèrement Hermione, je ne serai pas la raison pour laquelle vous deux allez enfreindre le règlement. Une fois de plus. Je vais bien, vraiment. C'est juste que j'ai déjà eu une journée difficile, et il l'a empirée.

- Tu es trop gentille, Hermione, annonça Ron en secouant tristement la tête. Tiens, prends une Chocogrenouille.

Il l'obligea à en prendre une, puis en fourra une autre dans sa bouche.

- Ahh, cha va tellement mieux ! soupira-t-il en mâchant.

Hermione fixa la confiserie dans sa main, puis en prit un petit bout.

- Merci, Ron, dit-elle, son visage s'éclairant un peu.

Elle leva les yeux juste au moment où Fred et George s'approchaient d'elle.

- Coucou tout le monde ! les salua joyeusement George. Super, merci pour la Chocogrenouille, Ron.

Il arracha le reste de la sucrerie des mains de Ron, ignorant ses protestations.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Fred à Hermione, prétendant ne pas voir son regard accusateur.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer à mordre brutalement dans la Chocogrenouille. Elle la décapita d'un coup de dents féroce, mâcha doucement et lentement, puis l'amputa de ses pattes, l'une après l'autre, fixant toujours Fred agressivement. Il frissonna.

Ce fut Harry qui répondit à sa question :

- C'est Malefoy, soupira-t-il. Il a, hum, dit des choses pas très gentilles, et Rogue l'a ignoré, et... voilà.

George se remémora soudain les paroles de madame Pomfresh, ce matin. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tout va bien ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on va lui faire payer ça, à ce petit rat.

Son visage s'éclairait au fur et à mesure que les idées naissaient dans son esprit.

- On a vu les Animagi en cours, aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'un petit rappel du magnifique furet bondissant le ferait tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche ?

Fred renifla, soulagé maintenant qu'il savait ne pas être la cause des larmes d'Hermione.

- On plagierait Fol Oeil, répondit-il à son jumeau. Non, il nous faut quelque chose de mieux.

Ses yeux se plongèrent, une fois encore, dans ceux de Ron. Ce dernier tenta de contenir les velléités de révolte de son estomac puis s'exclama :

_- Bordel de merde,_ arrête de me regarder comme ça ! _Punaise_, Fred, ça me file la chair de poule !

Fred sentit les commissures de ses lèvres tressauter en se remémorant les mots d'Hermione sur le manque de vocabulaire de Ron.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça, à ton avis ? murmura Harry à Ron.

- _J'sais pas_, répondit Ron en fixant Fred, qui se tenait à présent l'estomac en roulant littéralement par terre.

Hermione réalisa la cause de l'hilarité de Fred. Elle se mordit férocement l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de glousser, puis se souvint qu'elle le haïssait et reprit son expression neutre.

Fred se calma enfin.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, chuchota-t-il à un George éberlué.

Hermione se leva, un oeil sur sa montre.

- Nos tâches de préfets, rappela-t-elle à Ron.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié, grommela-t-il.

- Attention, l'avertit Fred, on pourrait penser que tu ne mérites pas ce badge. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu le mérites.

- Je croyais que tu trouvais honteux d'avoir des préfets dans la famille ? Demanda son petit frère en fronçant les sourcils.

- Précisément, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Ron mit un bon moment à réaliser ce que cela voulait dire. Il fixa Fred mais, incapable de rétorquer, il suivit Hermione la tête basse.

Fred s'affala sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Ron ; ainsi, il était face-à-face avec Harry. Ce dernier se rappela soudain la conversation extrêmement embarrassante qu'il avait eue hier avec les jumeaux, et tenta de partir aussi vite que possible.

George, qui avait comme toujours compris les intentions de Fred, l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et le força à se rasseoir.

- On va t'aider à ranger tes affaires, dit-il d'un ton gentil, mais menaçant.

- Euh, non ça ira, merci, s'empressa de décliner Harry.

Fred passa immédiatement en Mode Interrogatoire :

- Alors, Harry, est-ce que _tu _penses que Ron mérite son badge ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

Mais Fred ne manqua pas l'intonation amère que Harry tentait de cacher.

- Vraiment ? Parce que je vais te confier un petit secret, répondit Fred en se penchant, George et moi estimons tous les deux que c'est toi qui aurait dû être préfet.

Harry garda le silence, mais les deux jumeaux remarquèrent l'éclat surpris dans ses yeux. Fred se cala contre le dossier de la chaise, puis continua :

- Je veux dire, regarde tout ce que tu as accompli ! Trouver la trappe, te débarrasser du Filet du Diable, résoudre l'énigme des potions _et_ le mystère du déplacement du Basilic à travers le château, sans parler d'avoir maîtrisé le sortilège d'Attraction par toi-même, ni d'avoir monté toute l'Armée de Dumbledore... Merlin Harry, tu as fait tout ça ! Et Ron ? Il a remporté une partie d'échecs, douté de son meilleur ami et l'a ignoré tout l'été...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, baissant les yeux vers Harry.

- En fait, répondit Harry d'une voix très basse, la plupart des choses que tu as mentionnées n'ont pas été réalisées par moi.

- Oh, vraiment ? Mais qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? l'interrogea Fred, feignant la surprise.

Les yeux de Harry se tournèrent brièvement vers le trou du portrait, par où ses deux meilleurs amis venaient juste de sortir, avant de répondre d'une voix encore plus basse :

- Hermione.

Fred cligna des yeux, tout comme George.

- Ca alors ! Je ne savais pas !

Fred respira, s'amusant follement de la rougeur des joues de Harry, et de ses gigotements qui montraient son embarras.

_Oui_, décida Fred, _je __devrais __vraiment__ devenir __Interrogateur. __Je crois que je suis plutôt fort à ce petit jeu-là !_

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Fred sans paraître désolé du tout, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais dis-moi, Harry, est-ce que c'est moi ou bien est-ce que Ron oublie toujours ses corvées préfectorales ?

Sagement, Harry ne répondit pas, préférant concentrer son attention sur une bûche léchée par les flammes apparemment fascinante.

Le Radar à Frangins de George l'avertit que sa soeur venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Il jeta un oeil, et la trouva collée à Dean Thomas, l'embrassant intensément. Il intercepta le regard maussade que Harry leur lança quand Ginny se détacha de son petit-ami et gloussa bruyamment à quelque chose que Dean disait.

Il échangea un regard avec Fred, et les jumeaux se sourirent machiavéliquement.

- Hé, Ginny ! l'apostropha George d'une voix forte, tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais tu as quelque chose de bizarre qui est collé à tes lèvres depuis tout à l'heure !

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec une expression meurtrière.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, George ! lui rétorqua-t-elle. Oh, salut Harry, lui sourit-elle lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

- Euh, salut, bafouilla Harry.

Ginny se retourna vers Dean, lui planta un dernier baiser sur la joue et vola jusqu'aux escaliers. Pendant ce temps, les yeux de Harry restaient fixés sur elle.

- Eh bien, c'était très instructif, affirma Fred à son frère, qui acquiesça.

* * *

><p>La baguette de Fred vibra à quatre heures et demie du matin. Il se servit son verre d'eau habituel, puis fit un petit détour par le lit de George.<p>

- C'est l'heure ? bâilla son jumeau. Je me lève.

Il suivit Fred dans la salle commune, où ce dernier lui montra le fauteuil dans lequel il avait caché la baguette et le journal d'Hermione.

- Attends un peu de l'avoir lu ! chuchota Fred, excité. Sérieusement, tu vas commencer à te poser des questions sur tout le monde.

- Arrête la parlotte, répliqua impatiemment George, et commence la lecture.

- Deux secondes, répondit Fred en fourrant sa main entre les coussins du fauteuil, cherchant le contact familier du journal en cuir. C'est quelque part par là... Il fronça les sourcils en ne sentant que la baguette. C'est peut-être le mauvais fauteuil ?

Il posa la baguette sur une table proche, et passa les dix minutes suivantes à fouiller chaque fauteuil de la salle commune, sans résultat.

- Et merde, soupira-t-il, il n'est pas là.

- Tu penses qu'Hermione l'a pris ? le questionna George, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Non, elle aurait aussi récupéré sa baguette, réfuta Fred en secouant la tête. A propos, il faut qu'on aille dans le dortoir des filles.

- Pas de problème, acquiesça immédiatement George, soulagé à la pensée que Fred n'était probablement pas gay, mais bisexuel.

C'était un début, se dit George, une chose à la fois.

- Elle a caché ma baguette là-bas... Je ne peux rien faire sans elle !

-Oh, alors c'est pour _ça_ que tu as dit à McGonagall que tu avais adoré son cours théorique aujourd'hui ! Ca m'inquiétait.

- Et tu ne t'es pas inquiété quand j'ai volé la baguette de Flitwick, pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs ? renifla-t-il.

- Ben, ça, c'est normal. On fait ça à chaque cours de Sortilèges.

Fred réfléchit quelques instants, puis acquiesça.

- C'est pas entièrement faux.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous avez réussi à passer vos BUSE, tous les deux, dit une troisième voix.

Les jumeaux se figèrent, se regardant l'un l'autre. La silhouette émergea des ténèbres et se plaça devant la cheminée. George soupira de soulagement.

- Oh, salut Hermione. Pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ?

- Je surveille, répondit-elle en fixant Fred.

Fred éclata d'un petit rire nerveux.

- Ah, salut Hermione, la salua-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Elle ne le lui rendit pas ; au lieu de cela, elle s'installa à sa place habituelle.

-Alors ? Vous n'allez pas lire le livre ?

Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Fred sans réfléchir.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Hum... Parce qu'on ne s'est pas levés pour ça, annonça Fred en se tournant vers George, qui acquiesça.

- Oui, je vois que tu as entraîné George avec toi. Tu aimes _vraiment_ partager la joie révoltante que tu as à humilier les autres, hein ?

- Eh bien, répondit lentement Fred, c'est vrai...

- Vu que vous n'allez manifestement pas lire en ma présence, je n'ai aucune raison de perdre davantage de temps en restant ici. Bonne nuit.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et leur lança son meilleur regard condescendant avant de monter les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie, puis :

- Oh merde, jura Fred.

- Ca, tu l'as dit, soupira George.

* * *

><p>- Toi !<p>

Quelqu'un attrapa Fred par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Il cligna des yeux, les baissa vers la petite sorcière brune dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- H-Hermione ? balbutia-t-il. Qu'est-ce que...

- Es-Espèce d'infect... ignoble... arrogant... méprisant... _salaud_ ! cria-t-elle, sortant sa baguette et l'appuyant sous son menton

Fred, ayant au moins vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle, se dégagea rapidement de sa poigne.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ta baguette ? la questionna-t-il, ignorant ses insultes.

- Elle était sur une table de la salle commune, cingla Hermione, ce pour quoi je dois vraiment te remercier, parce que maintenant je peux te vider de _chaque goutte de sang_ !

- Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, ébahi. Par contre, explique-moi à table. Je meurs de faim.

Hermione, étonnamment forte pour une fille de sa taille, enfonça plus profondément sa baguette sous le menton de Fred.

- _Non_, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix perçante, j'en ai eu assez de ta _stupidité_ et de tes _farces_ et de ton besoin sans-gêne d'humilier les autres et de... de...

Elle était si furieuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas cracher les mots qu'elle voulait dire.

- Mon charme envoûtant ? tenta Fred, plein de bonne volonté.

- La ferme ! Suis-moi. _Maintenant_ ! ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Hermione le guida jusqu'à la Volière, qui était déserte et sentait horriblement mauvais. Elle écarta une tapisserie, révélant la même niche que celle où Fred s'était caché lorsqu'il avait ouvert son journal pour la première fois. Il était ébahi ; il avait toujours cru que seuls George et lui connaissaient cet endroit. Manifestement, il se trompait.

- Dedans !

Elle le poussa, d'une manière pas très féminine, à l'intérieur de la cachette.

- Maintenant... murmura-t-elle après avoir replacé la tapisserie et s'être retournée vers lui. Des étincelles sortirent de sa baguette, menaçantes. Je vais te faire payer.

- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant prudemment la baguette, laisse-moi au moins savoir la raison pour laquelle tu vas me tuer !

- L-La _raison_ ? A part le fait que tu sois le sorcier le plus abject à avoir jamais mis les pieds sur Terre ? A part le fait que tu t'amuses à t'introduire dans la vie privée des autres ? A part le fait que tu aimes te pavaner et étaler les secrets de tout le monde ? Quelles autres raisons tu veux que je cite ? Celles-là ne sont pas suffisantes pour te convaincre ?

- Oh, doucement là, la stoppa Fred en s'applatissant contre le mur, reviens en arrière. Est-ce que tu as dit étaler tes secrets ?

- Tu es sourd aussi, maintenant ? railla Hermione en rangeant finalement sa baguette et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu impliques donc que _j_'ai révélé l'existence de ton journal à tout le monde ? vérifia Fred en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que la seule personne à qui j'en ai parlé est George, et j'aimerais ajouter que je ne lui ai donné aucun détail.

- Ne mens pas, répliqua furieusement Hermione.

Elle avait un regard je-suis-vraiment-agacée que Fred trouvait plutôt mignon, n'en déplaise à son objectif initial de se montrer aussi terrifiante que possible. Il la poussa sur le côté, pour pouvoir se glisser hors du coin de la tapisserie.

- Je ne mens pas, répondit-il. Il se peut que j'aime faire des farces, lire les journaux des autres personnes, et même transformer les gens en canaris, mais je t'assure, il marqua une pause, la regardant droit dans les yeux, que je ne briserais _jamais_ une promesse. Même si je ne l'ai pas dit à haute voix l'autre nuit, mais je me suis promis que je ne dirai rien à personne. Et je l'ai tenue.

- Tu l'as dit à George, l'accusa Hermione, mais elle ne le fixait plus. Au lieu de cela, elle semblait plutôt résignée et gardait la tête basse.

- Oui, mais bon, George est pratiquement moi, non ?

Il sourit largement avant de s'extraire de la niche et de tenir la tapisserie pour Hermione.

- Maintenant, dis-moi, Hermione, où est ton journal en ce moment ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'ai juste vu le chapitre sur Ginny... I-Il était... Elle se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. La, hum, l'analyse a été copiée sur un parchemin, et quelqu'un l'a agrandi pour que tout le monde dans la Grande Salle puisse la lire.

- Hum-hum... Et tu n'as aucune idée de qui pourrait avoir fait ça ? l'interrogea-t-il, appuyé sur une cage à hibou.

- Si, mais il vient de tout nier en bloc.

- D'accord, laisse-moi reformuler ma question : as-tu un suspect autre que moi ?

- Eh bien, je pensais que _tu_ avais le journal, donc j'en suis naturellement venue à la conclusion que la seule personne qui aurait pu faire ça était toi. Ou George, ajouta-t-elle pensivement, avant de secouer la tête. Non, si ce n'est pas toi, je ne pense pas que ce soit George non plus.

- Euh, j'avais bien le journal, mais je l'ai... égaré, avoua honteusement Fred. C'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas lu ce matin, on ne le trouvait pas.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent d'un éclat dangereux.

- S'il te plait, ne me dis pas, Fred Weasley, que tu as laissé ce journal dans la salle commune ?

Il prit une énorme inspiration.

- Hum... Peut-être ?

Elle le bouscula sur le côté.

- Tu es incroyable ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu avais assez de bon sens pour ne pas laisser quelque chose de si important exposé à tous les regards ! Etais-tu vraiment aussi naïf que ça pour penser que personne ne finirait par le trouver ?

- Hé ! s'impatienta Fred, Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ai écrit des commentaires mesquins sur mes amis !

- Ce journal était une manière d'extérioriser mes sentiments ! hurla-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le lise ! Comment _j_'étais supposée savoir qu'une personne le prendrait et l'utiliserait pour ses propres plans tordus ?

- Et c'est _moi_ que tu traites de naïf ? rétorqua froidement Fred. Tu pensais vraiment que personne ne l'aurait découvert, tôt ou tard, avec ta manière de le cacher sans cesse au milieu de tes livres ? Tu devrais me remercier d'être celui qui a tout découvert, et personne d'autre !

- Te remercier ? La voix d'Hermione était devenue un murmure aux intonations meurtrières. Te remercier de l'avoir pris ? Et pourquoi donc ? Rien de bon n'en est sorti, si ? Ce matin, tout ce que je voulais faire était de prendre mon petit-déjeuner, mais au lieu de ça j'ai été humiliée au-delà de l'imagination ! Si tu ne l'avais pas pris, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Je ne serais même pas en train de te parler de mon plein gré !

- Alors pourquoi tout changer ? répliqua froidement Fred en fulminant hors de la Volière. Tu méprises manifestement l'essence même de ma personne, alors pourquoi te forcer à être en ma présence ?

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant une Hermione furieuse et stupéfaite.

* * *

><p>La mauvaise humeur de Fred persista durant toute la journée. Même George l'évitait, parce qu'il semblait que la moindre petite contrariété lui vaudrait le poing de son frère jumeau. Fred n'avait jamais été un garçon violent, préférant faire une farce sournoise à la personne haïe, mais aujourd'hui, il semblait capable d'assassiner n'importe qui par de la violence physique.<p>

A cause d'Hermione, il avait raté le petit-déjeuner. Quand il fut l'heure du déjeuner, il évita la Grande Salle parce qu'il savait qu'elle y était, mais au moment du dîner, il ne pouvait plus se priver de nourriture.

Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Fred Weasley entra dans une Grande Salle totalement silencieuse. L'attention générale était fixée sur le plafond, et la nourriture sur chaque table demeurait intouchée. Fred se faufila jusqu'à la place entre George et Lee et suivit leur regard. Il leva lentement les yeux, vit ce qui retenait l'attention de son auditoire, et le regretta immédiatement.

_**Patiente Numéro Trois : Ginevra Weasley**_

Problèmes :

_Cela me chagrine grandement lorsque je vois une personne avec un potentiel certain se transformer volontairement en quelque chose de si artificiel et de si faible. Même si, bien sûr, je n'ai jamais considéré Ginny comme une fille avec de merveilleuses perspectives, cela me dégoûte toujours autant lorsque je vois des filles tout faire pour accomplir leurs buts inutiles. La médiocrité de tout cela me donne envie de l'interner, et tous ceux qui sont comme elle, dans une émission de télévision à l'eau de rose, où ils appartiennent vraiment._

_Ma première impression d'elle a été celle d'une fille faible, sans aucune confiance en elle et inutile, qui ne négligerait jamais l'occasion d'avoir un nouveau petit ami. Mais une relation plus poussée avec elle m'a prouvé que je me trompais. Ginny accomplira bientôt son objectif ultime – son but était, sans doute, de conquérir le coeur de chaque mâle de l'école. Les félicitations sont de mise, étant donné qu'elle est en très bonne voie pour réaliser cet objectif très demandé. Quand son béguin de collégienne a rejeté ses avances, qui consistaient en rester près de lui et rougir, elle a changé de tactique et a opté pour la jalousie. Puis-je vous rappeler l'extrême maturité de cette technique ?_

_Ginny vogue de petit ami en petit ami plus que de livre en livre. Je me dois de remédier à cela, car cette fille va inévitablement vers un travail indigne, avec une telle réputation. Mais dois-je vraiment perdre mon précieux temps à tenter vainement de la conseiller ? J'ai certainement mieux à faire, surtout alors qu'elle ne tient aucun compte de mes avertissements, et continue à faire l'exact contraire de ce que je lui suggère._

_Thérapie recommandée__ :_

_- La forcer à passer du temps avec le professeur Rogue, qui repousse plutôt qu'attire l'attention du genre opposé_

- _L'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, et plus précisément dans la partie Aide à soi-même._

C'était définitivement le pire chapitre que Fred ait lu. Alors que les deux autres étaient durs, mais honnêtes, celui réservé à sa petite soeur était franchement blessant. Il était très court, beaucoup moins long que les deux précédents, mais Hermione avait clairement résumé ses opinions.

Fred s'écarta de la table et se leva soudain et, sans un mot à personne, il sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle, son appétit envolé.

Il avait toujours su, depuis le tout premier chapitre, qu'Hermione Granger était une cynique très dure et cruelle. Mais alors qu'il avait éclaté de rire à la fin de l'analyse de Harry et de Ron, celle de Ginny le laissait froid et tremblant d'une fureur qu'il ne savait même pas pouvoir ressentir. Quelle que soit la sympathie qu'il avait pu ressentir pour la sorcière, elle s'était envolée très loin, maintenant ; il se permit un petit rire revêche et sans joie à la pensée de sa propre stupidité, de sa propre idiotie.

Il avait compatit à ses malheurs, s'était même senti désolé pour elle, parce qu'il savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir seul au milieu de ceux que vous aimez. George et lui avaient abandonné depuis longtemps leurs tentatives de gagner les félicitations de leur mère, même si Fred se sentait inévitablement déçu quand sa mère noyait ses frères aînés sous des compliments sans fin, et lui réservait les sermons sévères et les regards exaspérés. Mais il avait réussi à transformer ses sentiments amers en quelque chose de plus tolérable : se réjouir de posséder le talent rare d'humilier les gens sans devoir faire face à leur fureur, parce qu'il se débrouillait toujours pour amadouer sa victime dans l'opération.

Il tourna à l'angle du couloir et s'arrêta brusquement, parce que l'objet de ses pensées, la cause de sa colère, était blottie contre le mur, sanglotant sans retenue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ pleures ? Non, parce que je pensais que c'était le nom de Ginny, pas le tien, qui est si affreusement affiché en public !

- Fred...

- Oh, tais-toi ! la coupa-t-il sèchement. C'est _Ginny_ qui mérite qu'on la réconforte, pas toi ! Je n'ai vu ton nom nulle part au plafond, si ? Je regrette vraiment de ne pas t'avoir révélé comme celle que tu es véritablement, parce que maintenant tu as entraîné Ginny là-dedans ! Tu n'aurais pas pu garder tes opinions amères et désagréables pour toi ?

Et, sans même lui laisser la possibilité de se défendre, Fred tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Il la détestait ; elle était arrogante, venimeuse, calomnieuse et manipulatrice. Ses écrits l'avaient fait pleurer de rire, rester bouche bée et fulminer.

Et pourtant, _pourtant_, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire à tout le monde que c'était elle qui avait écrit tous ces mensonges abjects sur sa soeur. Il avait le pouvoir de retourner tout Poudlard contre elle, de l'humilier, de venger sa soeur, mais il s'en trouva incapable.

Et il la haïssait malgré ses mots détestables, il la haïssait parce que, sans le vouloir, elle s'était, à travers ses chapitres qui révélaient sa véritable personnalité, introduite dans son coeur et décrété qu'il était sien.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Tout avis est bon à prendre, il suffit juste de cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu, oui, là, juste en-dessous !<strong>


	4. Patiente Numéro quatre : Parvati Patil

**Bon, on va passer sur le (léger) délai, hein ? *regard innocent***

**Comme d'habitude, l'univers est à JK, la fic à Damian Cross, je suis juste la traductrice ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>Et il la haïssait à cause de<em>_ses mots détestables, il la haïssait parce que, sans le vouloir, elle s'était, à travers ses chapitres qui révélaient sa véritable personnalité, introduite dans son coeur et décrété qu'il était sien..._

… Comme un tyran décréterait qu'une personne est sa victime.

Honnêtement, Fred s'était plutôt déçu. Il était censé ne pas connaître la signification du mot « peur », il était censé être brave, hardi, et tous les synonymes du mot « courageux »... Et pourtant_, pourtant,_il se surprenait à avoir peur d'_Hermio__ne Granger_ ! Le rat de bibliothèque ! La fille qui préférait écrire en cachette ses opinions sur les gens plutôt que les affronter !

C'était triste.

Fred s'engouffra dans les escaliers et s'arrêta, le regard absent, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle, tentant (sans grand succès) de cacher sa curiosité.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Fred Weasley perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. En fait, elle n'imaginait même que Fred _puisse_ ne serait-ce qu'être agacé, lui qui semblait toujours si chaleureux, si malicieux... Bon, il était peut-être légèrement ennuyé lorsque quelqu'un (habituellement Percy) le réprimandait, mais il n'était _jamais_ énervé au point que l'on pourrait faire cuire un oeuf sur son visage. Là, le pauvre garçon _fumait_ littéralement.

- Héra, répondit-il sèchement.

La Grosse Dame attendit, mais à sa grande frustration, il ne lui ouvrit pas son coeur ; au lieu de cela, il la fusilla du regard quand elle ne bougea pas.

- Bon, bon, très bien, grommela-t-elle avant de pivoter. C'est comme ça. Nous autres portraits sommes toujours les derniers à savoir ce qu'il se passe – c'est tellement injuste ! Vous pensez que c'est _amusant_ de n'entendre que des mots de passe _toute la journée_ ? La moindre des choses serait de nous fournir des potins, ou de nous distraire avec votre pauvre petite vie, mais non... Vous me donnez juste le mot de passe et vous m'ignorez ! Eh bien, je proteste ! Nous avons le droit de...

Fred ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter ses jérémiades, et claqua violemment le portrait pour toute réponse.

- Punaise, est-ce que c'est vraiment trop demander d'avoir un soupçon d'intimité dans cette école ? marmonna-t-il rageusement.

_Ah, quelle ironie, quelle hypocrisie... Depuis quand Fred se préoccupait-il de respecter le besoin de vie privée des gens ?_

Il choisit sagement d'ignorer cette petite voix agaçante dans sa tête.

Fred s'écroula dans le fauteuil qui, depuis quelques jours, était devenu « le sien ». Sa colère s'était un peu dissipée lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Ginny, et découvert qu'elle ne s'arrachait pas les cheveux de colère mais trouvait cela follement amusant.

- Qui que ce soit qui ait fait ça, il lui manque vraiment une case, lui avait-elle dit, parce qu'ils ont vraiment écrit n'importe quoi ! Je lis des livres, plus que la moyenne des élèves même (à cause d'Hermione), et je ne me rappelle de _personne_ qui m'ai conseillé de ne pas avoir de petits copains – l'auteur doit être simplement jaloux parce que _je_ n'ai pas de problème à trouver des garçons qui m'aiment bien. Eux ne doivent sûrement pas avoir ma capacité spéciale, acheva-t-elle avec un petit sourire à la Weasley, avant d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Dean et de s'éloigner.

Ainsi, savoir que Ginny allait bien était pour le moins rassurant, mais Fred était toujours agacé de cette révélation – la réalisation qu'il avait peur d'Hermione.

Il ne savait pas exactement _pourquoi_ il était si effrayé de l'humilier et de révéler sa véritable personnalité - après tout, il n'avait eu aucun scrupule lors de l'affaire Rogue/McGonagall. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il l'évitait à certains moments, et ensuite ne se préoccupait pas de sa présence. Et il ne comprenait certainement pas pourquoi il était tellement énervé lorsqu'elle le traitait d'idiot (pour faire court... Enfin, ce n'était pas la peine d'épiloguer là-dessus). Fred n'en voulait jamais autant à quelqu'un qui se moquait de son intelligence, ou de son manque d'intelligence, parce qu'il se vengerait simplement en transformant sa peau en corn-flakes et en éclatant de rire.

Hermione Granger avait le don déconcertant de lui faire expérimenter beaucoup trop d'émotions. Il jurerait avoir parcouru en long, en large et en travers tous les sentiments de la Palette d'émotions humaines existants à ce jour. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait si peur d'elle (il avait répondu à la précédente question par la réponse passe-partout : elle l'effrayait, fin de l'histoire, pas besoin de se torturer à ce sujet), parce qu'elle dévoilait des facettes de la personnalité de Fred dont il aurait préféré qu'elles restent enfouies.

Le rouquin se leva, se servit un verre d'eau et décida que, comme il se sentait d'humeur pensive aujourd'hui, il pouvait tout aussi bien réfléchir encore un peu.

Quelque chose clochait dans le chapitre de la Grande Salle. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais après que sa colère soit assez retombée pour lui permettre de réfléchir calmement, il avait remarqué plusieurs bizarreries.

Fred retourna vers son fauteuil, prêt à faire travailler son cerveau pendant encore cinq minutes. Il se remémora les analyses d'Hermione qu'il avait lues jusqu'à présent.

Il avait découvert qu'elle méprisait secrètement Harry, ou du moins son incapacité à faire quelque chose convenablement et sa dépendance totale à son amie, même s'il était évident que Harry considérait Ron comme son meilleur ami. Elle haïssait que Harry récolte tout le mérite de ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle détestait sa façon de courir après Cho.

Ca, au moins, c'était compréhensible. Fred n'aimait pas du tout que les gens croient que quelqu'un d'autre avait fait une farce à sa place. C'était vraiment exaspérant quand la personne qui n'avait _rien_ fait récoltait les regards dégoûtés masquant un amusement secret, regards qui auraient dû être dirigés vers _lui_, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que penser à de nouvelles façons d'humilier les gens. Il pouvait aussi comprendre la frustration d'Hermione devant l'attachement puéril d'Harry à une fille complètement hors de portée, et ses constantes démonstrations de stupidité à chaque fois que Cho se trouvait à moins de dix mètres.

C'était la même chose avec l'analyse de Ron. Fred savait d'où venaient les critiques d'Hermione – après tout, lui-même s'assurait toujours de rappeler à son frère son manque de vocabulaire et ses nombreux autres défauts. Tout comme l'analyse de Harry, celle de Ron était distrayante, pour ne pas dire très amusante.

Donc, Hermione Granger aimait écrire des trucs comme ça sur ses amis. Son ton était certes cynique, mais en même temps drôle et léger – avec juste une pointe de jalousie et de ressentiment.

Et là, le chapitre sur Ginny entrait en scène – celui qui avait été affiché publiquement. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humour, et la « thérapie » qu'Hermione prescrivait n'était pas « légère » du tout. Dans les analyses de Harry et de Ron, elle avait commenté leur stupidité et les avait comparés à elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle _était_ meilleure qu'eux, mais celle de Ginny différait totalement : Hermione avait critiqué la réputation de Ginny, et avait glissé beaucoup d'insultes personnelles et de mensonges. Fred se rappelait distinctement qu'_Hermione_ était celle qui avait conseillé à Ginny de « passer à autre chose et d'oublier Harry », alors pourquoi affirmerait-elle avoir tenté de dissuader Ginny de sortir avec d'autres garçons ?

C'était tout simplement insensé.

Il y avait aussi l'habitude bizarre et effrayante d'Hermione d'être toujours très tôt dans la salle commune, pile au moment où il lisait le journal. Il savait qu'elle travaillait beaucoup, mais Hermione était également quelqu'un qui clamait haut et fort qu'il fallait dormir huit heures par nuit, manger trois fois par jour et boire huit verres d'eau.

Alors pourquoi était-elle debout si tôt ? Simplement pour, comme elle l'avait si habilement annoncé, le « surveiller », alors qu'en agissant ainsi elle prenait le risque de relâcher sa concentration le lendemain en classe, ce qui conduirait inévitablement à une baisse de sa moyenne ? Et chaque fois, Fred avait senti qu'elle savait où il cachait sa baguette et son journal, et pourtant elle n'avait récupéré sa baguette que lorsqu'il l'avait posée sans faire attention sur la table. Si Hermione était réellement honteuse et embarrassée d'avoir écrit ce journal, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas récupéré ? Pourquoi avait-elle juste repris sa baguette au moment où elle voulait lui lancer un sort, alors qu'elle en avait forcément eu besoin en classe ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que cette fille fière, forte et indépendante en était réduite à pleurer quand Malefoy se moquait d'elle ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas habitués à de telles insultes, alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ ?

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment, vraiment pas rond.

Fred s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre, suivant du regard un hibou de l'école qui volait hors de la Volière. Il ignora les Gryffondor qui revenaient du dîner et les murmures lorsqu'ils remarquaient les cheveux roux et les taches de rousseur, la marque de fabrique des Weasley.

Il était plongé si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne réalisa pas que Ron et Harry l'avaient rejoint devant la cheminée.

Bien sûr, les deux garçons étaient furieux de l'article dans le Grande Salle, et avaient divisé leur discussion en trois sujets : insulter la personne qui avait écrit ça ("C'est un crétin fini, c'est tout", criait Ron), tenter de deviner qui en était l'auteur ("Je parie que c'est Malefoy, annonça sombrement Harry, on peut faire confiance à cette petite fouine pour faire un coup comme ça") et se demander où se trouvaient Hermione et Ginny ("C'est bizarre, commenta Harry, on ne les a pas vues depuis qu'elles sont parties en courant du petit-déjeuner"). Ils finirent par réaliser que le troisième fauteuil était occupé après la cinquième vague d'insultes, et se turent en voyant Fred aussi songeur.

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ? chuchota Ron à Harry.

- Il est sûrement en train de chercher qui a fait ça, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Tu sais, pour pouvoir lui lancer des maléfices jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les pommes.

- C'est plutôt une bonne idée, rayonna Ron en souriant enfin. Hé, Fred ! Tu as une idée de qui a écrit ce truc ?

Fred reprit contact avec la réalité, se sentant honteux d'avoir été surpris à réfléchir sérieusement – c'était des choses comme ça qui pouvaient ruiner une réputation.

- Non, mentit-il. Aucune idée.

- Oh, répondit Ron, déçu. Nous, on pense que c'est Malefoy.

- C'est possible, acquiesça Fred.

A ce moment-là, le portrait s'ouvrit et révéla George et Lee, qui semblaient à la fois énervés et amusés.

- Tout va bien, Fred ? l'interrogea George en s'étirant devant le feu crépitant. Tu étais vraiment furieux, tout à l'heure.

- Et pas toi ? répliqua Fred en haussant un sourcil. Ginny est notre petite soeur, tu sais.

Le visage de George s'assombrit.

- Je sais, répondit-il, attends un peu que je mette la main sur cet espèce d'avorton... Mais au fait ! Tu as vu ça ? C'était tellement drôle !

- Vu quoi ? le questionna Harry.

- Ginny ! intervint Lee. Sérieusement, les gars, vous devriez être fiers d'elle !

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, tu veux ? répliqua sèchement Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Hermione et elle étaient devant la Grande Salle, et quand tout le monde a commencé à sortir, Ginny a foncé droit sur Malefoy, l'a pris à part et lui a lancé le meilleur maléfice de Chauve-Furie que j'aie jamais vu ! Ensuite, Hermione a stupéfixé Crabbe et Goyle -vous savez, les deux gorilles – pour les empêcher de s'en prendre à Ginny ! Elles sont toutes les deux dans le bureau de McGonagall, mais je crois qu'elles vont s'en tirer, parce que l'article l'a joliment énervée aussi.

- Hermione a participé ? l'interrogea Fred, incrédule. Tu es sérieux ?

- Ouaip, répondit joyeusement George, un superbe sortilège de Stupéfixion ! Elle a sorti sa baguette, crié « Stupefix ! » et une seconde après, les deux imbéciles étaient hors-jeu, la langue pendante – je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça !

- J'ai simplement eu un bon professeur, répondit la voix d'Hermione de derrière eux.

Elle souriait largement – elle était heureuse comme Fred ne l'avait pas vue depuis des jours – et, à côté d'elle, riant aux éclats, Ginny tirait Dean vers le petit groupe.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en lui faisant signe de tête. Ginny ! Bien joué !

- Malefoy est à l'infirmerie, leur annonça Dean, dommage que McGonagall m'ait demandé de stopper Ginny.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Hermione ? l'interrogea Fred en se forçant à sourire.

- Ginny et moi, hum, pensions toutes les deux que Malefoy semblait être celui qui a écrit tout ça, répondit Hermione, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Oh, vraiment ? continua Fred en haussant un sourcil. Et comment êtes-vous parvenues à cette conclusion ?

Les joues d'Hermione étaient cramoisies, à présent.

- Intuition féminine, bredouilla-t-elle, avant de leur souhaiter rapidement une bonne nuit et de s'enfuir vers les escaliers.

Ginny et Dean s'installèrent à côté de Lee et de George.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu''Hermione allait participer, leur confia la benjamine Weasley, mais quand elle a lu cette chose au plafond, elle a craqué.

Harry lança un regard éberlué à Ron, qui semblait confus, lui aussi.

- Mais... Je croyais qu'elle l'avait déjà lue, ce matin ?

- J'imagine qu'elle l'avait parcourue en diagonale, alors, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Bref, McGonagall a demandé à Dean d'emmener les trois crétins à l'infirmerie...

- Ce qui n'était vraiment pas simple, parce que les gorilles pèsent leur poids... marmonna Dean.

- … et nous a convoquées, Hermione et moi, dans son bureau. Et c'est là que ça devient bizarre : elle nous a dit de nous asseoir devant la cheminée, nous a donné des biscuits au gingembre et nous a félicitées pour la maîtrise des sortilèges que nous avons utilisés ! McGonagall ! Approuver qu'on _enfreigne le règlement_ !

- Je commence à l'apprécier, cette vieille chouette, annonça Ron joyeusement.

- Elle nous a dit qu'elle était obligée de nous enlever des points, parce que sinon Ombrage allait commencer à fourrer son nez dans ses affaires, alors elle a retiré vingt points à Gryffondor, nous a donné une « retenue » avec le professeur Flitwick demain soir, et nous a fait partir quand quelqu'un a frappé à sa porte pour l'informer qu'Ombrage arrivait.

- Attends, elle a réussi à vous faire sortir avant qu'Ombrage ne vienne ? demanda Lee en défaisant l'emballage d'une Chocogrenouille que Ron lui avait donnée et en la fourrant dans sa bouche. Impréchionnant.

- Oui, répondit Ginny, appréciant visiblement que l'attention de tout le monde soit fixée sur elle, et Flitwick nous a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour demain, qu'il voulait simplement nous faire aider les elfes de maison, et tout le monde sait que leur donner un coup de main implique...

- … de la nourriture à volonté ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron. Aucune chance que je rate ça !

- Oh, dit Harry à voix basse, ça me rappelle, vous n'auriez pas un Gallion à me prêter ?

- Que... ? Oh, comprit George. Je sais pas, il faut que je regarde.

- Tu ferais mieux, acquiesça Harry avec un sourire, et demande aux autres pour moi, d'accord ? J'ai besoin du maximum de Gallions possible.

- Bien reçu, chef, répondit Fred en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Ah, j'ai un Gallion, ajouta-t-il.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Ron. Mais tu vas demander à Cho, Harry, non ? l'interrogea-t-il en se penchant vers son ami, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry lança un regard furtif à Ginny, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Fred.

- Ah... C'est vrai, répondit Harry en tentant de paraître enthousiaste. Oui, je crois que j'irai la voir.

Ron ricana.

Fred fut le seul à voir l'expression de Harry quand Ginny embrassa Dean pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

_Intéressant_, pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>La baguette de Fred vibra à quatre heures trente du matin précises.<p>

Il se leva, se servit un verre d'eau et descendit sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle commune.

Ce matin, il était en mission. Il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi Hermione était debout si tôt, et où elle allait. Fred rangea sa baguette magique dans sa poche (bon, c'était celle du professeur Flitwick, mais tout ce qui était aux autres était à lui) et attendit, dissimulé par les ténèbres de la salle commune, qu'elle descende les escaliers de son dortoir.

Il passa le temps en tentant d'imaginer un moyen de s'introduire dans les dortoirs des filles pour récupérer sa baguette puis, quand il abandonna, il s'assit, fixa les escaliers...

- Fred ?

… et renversa accidentellement son verre d'eau sur son pyjama. Encore une fois.

- Hermione ! chuchota-t-il en se séchant rapidement. Comment as-tu... ? Je surveillais... Je veux dire, bonjour !

- Tu n'es pas fâché, si ? murmura-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. Par rapport à Ginny, je veux dire.

- _J'étais_ fâché, la corrigea Fred. Mais je l'ai vue, après t'avoir quittée, et elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une farce. Tu as de la chance que Ginny soit si sûre d'elle, la réprimanda-t-il, parce que tu aurais pu te retrouver avec une pomme de terre géante à la place du nez, pour le reste de ta vie.

Hermione soupira et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose, Fred, annonça-t-elle d'un ton désespéré. Je n'ai pas écrit tout ça sur Ginny, je te le jure ! Je n'écrirais jamais rien d'aussi... d'aussi agressif ! Ginny est la seule amie fille que j'aie !

- Alors, pourquoi étais-tu si énervée hier matin ? Il me semble bien que tu pensais l'avoir écrit, l'interrogea Fred en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Je n'avais pas tout lu ! gémit Hermione en fourrant son visage dans ses mains. Je croyais que c'était ce que j'avais écrit, mais après le dîner, je me suis aperçue que ce n'était pas le cas ! Quelqu'un a mon journal et détourne le sens de mes phrases !

- Bien sûr... Si tu le dis, répliqua Fred.

Il la croyait, mais il aimait beaucoup voir Hermione tenter de s'amender. Cela compensait pour l'expérience traumatisante de cette Palette d'Emotions qu'elle lui faisait subir. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, non ?

- Je ne mens pas ! murmura Hermione. Crois-moi, s'il te plaît ! Tout ce que j'ai écrit sur Ginny, c'est qu'elle fait souvent des scènes pour rien, et que Harry ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi gentil ! J'ai simplement mis que Ginny devrait devenir actrice, c'est tout !

- Donc, à la base, tu avais bien écrit que tu voulais "_l'interner, et tous ceux qui sont comme elle, dans une émission de télévision à l'eau de rose, où ils appartiennent vraiment" _?

- Oui, c'est vrai ! répondit Hermione, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Mais p-pas dans ce contexte-là ! Pas avec ce _ton_-là !

- Prouve-le.

- Je ne peux pas ! Quelqu'un a mon journal – le vrai !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es debout si tôt ? Tu essayes de découvrir qui l'a pris ? la questionna Fred, espérant la prendre au dépourvu.

Malheureusement, Hermione n'était pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de son année pour rien.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mentit-elle, alors je suis descendue en espérant te voir ici... pour qu'on mette les choses à plat.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il, et c'est aussi pour ça que tu es descendue hier matin, et celui d'avant.

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent à nouveau, mais il faisait trop sombre pour que Fred puisse les voir.

- Je te surveillais, répondit-elle à voix basse.

- Bien sûr, répéta Fred, je te crois, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

- Fred...

- Hermione, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises la vérité, j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que _tu_ es celle qui a insulté ma soeur.

Et sur ce commentaire optimiste, Fred passa devant elle si près qu'il la frôla, et remonta dans son dortoir.

* * *

><p>Plus tard ce matin-là, à une heure beaucoup plus raisonnable, George reçut la réponse de Bill.<p>

_George,_

_Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Fred ? Et non, je ne suis __pas__ gay. Et pour que tu ne d__outes plus de mon courage : Fleur me répète tout le temps combien je suis fort, brave et courageux. Et toc._

_Bill_

_PS : Envoie un autre hibou avec Coq, tu veux ? Il est vraiment agaçant._

_PPS : Tu n'as jamais pensé que Fred pourrait être amoureux ?_

George lâcha la lettre comme s'il avait eu une Bombabouse entre les mains. Puis il la ramassa, la relut, et éclata de rire. Fred ? Amoureux ? _Bien sûr._

Et dire qu'il avait pensé que Bill pourrait lui offrir des conseils éclairés.

La journée s'avéra être magnifique pour George : Fred était redevenu normal, faisant des farces à droite et à gauche, et ils avaient même réussi à améliorer leurs Bonbons Brûlegorge et à les tester sur Malefoy, qui avait dû retourner à l'infirmerie pour la deuxième fois de la semaine.

Oui, George était convaincu que Fred venait de faire sa crise de la vingtaine et qu'il l'avait surmontée rapidement. C'était la seule explication possible pour ses changements d'humeur – même si Fred avait prétendu que c'était à cause d'une farce qu'il avait (regretté avoir) fait à Hermione.

Et puis, l'absence du journal signifiait bien qu'Hermione l'avait récupéré, et maintenant Fred attendait que la sentence soit rendue. Mais Fred, comme George, tuait toujours le temps de façon judicieuse c'est pourquoi, au lieu d'attendre sa condamnation les bras croisés, il avait doublé son nombre de blagues par jour.

En plus, vu le léger "incident" d'Hermione la nuit dernière, George estimait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'accuser Fred de puérilité.

Il brûla la lettre dans les flammes de la cheminée juste avant d'aller dîner, et sortit furtivement le Gallion dont Harry lui avait rappelé l'existence. Il diffusait de la chaleur, et sa surface lisse et dorée était perturbée par des mots ciselés ; on pouvait à présent lire sur la pièce "Ce soir, sept heures, S.s.D".

Il était impatient d'assister à une nouvelle réunion de l'armée de Dumbledore. En dehors de toute cette histoire avec Fred qui l'avait préoccupé, il avait également dû endurer les tortures interminables de ce monstre d'Ombrage, et stupéfixer quelqu'un en y étant autorisé était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, Harry avait décidé que tout le monde maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège de Stupéfixion, et était passé au charme du Bouclier.<p>

- Protego ! leur montra Harry, projetant un bouclier autour de lui pour repousser le sortilège de Désarmement de Lavande. Voilà, c'est comme ça que ça marche, ajouta-t-il modestement en rangeant sa baguette. Euh, et si vous vous mettiez par deux, une personne lance un sortilège de Désarmement ou n'importe quoi, et l'autre essaye de le parer ?

Comme d'habitude, Fred se mit avec George. Hermione et Ginny étaient à leur distribution de nourri – hum, _retenue_ - , Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood, Marietta Edgecombe et Padma Patil, soit tous les Serdaigle, étaient occupés et ne pouvaient pas venir à la réunion, même si Fred avait l'intuition que leur absence avait plus à voir avec le prochain match de Quidditch Serdaigle contre Serpentard qu'avec l'excuse des devoirs qu'ils avaient tous donnée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils échangèrent de partenaire, et Fred se retrouva avec Parvati et George avec Lavande.

- Alors, Fred, commença Parvati sur le ton de la conversation (tout en lui lançant un Stupéfix), qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de l'article ?

Fred invoqua un bouclier et regarda le sort de sa coéquipière heurter la tête de Harry.

- Tu parles de celui sur Ginny ?

- Celui-là même. Tu sais qui l'a écrit ?

- Non.

Cette fois, Fred était honnête le déni d'Hermione cadrait avec le changement de style d'écriture et d'analyse, même s'il n'allait certainement pas le reconnaître et lui pardonner – pour le moment.

- En fait, nous on a une idée, lui annonça-t-elle, les yeux étincelants. C'est pour ça que les Serdaigle ne sont pas là. Padma est ma sœur, rappela-t-elle.

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que George est mon frère ? ironisa Fred (ils formaient deux paires de jumeaux).

- Bref, on a pensé que _Malefoy_ a fait tout ça, donc on veut lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, continua Parvati en roulant des yeux. Après tout, personne n'humilie un membre de l'AD sans recevoir quelques représailles.

- Exactement ! s'exclama Dean Thomas en lui tapant dans la main.

Seamus et lui avaient arrêté de s'entraîner et l'écoutaient attentivement.

- Alors, quel est le plan ? Ils n'auraient pas pu simplement nous le dire ici ? l'interrogea Seamus.

- Tu sais qu'il y a bientôt un match de Quidditch ?

_Je suis vraiment un génie_, songea Fred.

- Eh bien, toute la maison Serdaigle se réunit pour trouver le moyen d'humilier Malefoy pendant la partie.

- J'ai une idée ! intervint Ron (apparemment, personne ne s'exerçait plus). Il faut demander à Dobby d'ensorceler un Cognard encore une fois !

- C'est illégal, répliqua Angelina en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne crois pas que s'abaisser au niveau des Serpentard serait très satisfaisant.

- Ils pensaient leur mettre une vraie raclée, tu sais, quelque chose comme cinq cent à zéro, mais en faisant croire que tout est de la faute de Malefoy, continua Parvati.

- A chaque fois qu'ils perdent, c'est à cause de son entêtement, marmonna Susan.

- Pas que ça te dérange, rétorqua Katie.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ils vont se débrouiller, avoua Parvati, mais je veux juste que vous soyez prêts. Apparemment, une bonne partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle ne voulait pas participer, parce qu'ils estimaient que c'était aux Gryffondor de s'en occuper, mais Cho les a convaincu – elle a dit quelque chose comme "on a une chance de montrer à tout le monde à quel point nous sommes doués au Quidditch, de venger Ginny, qui est amie avec beaucoup d'entre vous, _et_ d'humilier Malefoy, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous marchez pas dessus pour participer ?" Padma m'a dit qu'elle était très inspirée.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Fred en donnant un coup de coude à George tout en fixant Harry, dont la bouche était grande ouverte.

- Je… Cho est géniale, non ? répondit faiblement Harry.

- Il vaut mieux que le plan soit parfait, annonça Neville, parce que je serai là avec l'appareil photo de Colin. Je ne manquerais la tête de Malefoy pour rien au monde !

- Est-ce qu'on n'a pas voix au chapitre, nous aussi ? demanda George. Vu que Ginny est notre sœur Gryffondor et tout.

- Je ne fais que passer le message. Pose la question aux Serdaigle, répondit Parvati en haussant les épaules.

Comme si elle l'avait entendue, Cho ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle, suivie de Marietta.

- Le reste arrive, annonça Cho à Harry, qui commença à rougir violemment, on a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'arriver séparément pendant un moment.

- Alors ? questionna Lavande. Comment s'est passée la réunion ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je ne peux rien dire, désolée, répondit Cho avec désinvolture, parce que ça impliquerait de révéler des stratégies de l'équipe à des adversaires, sans offense bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on comprend ! s'exclama Harry sous le regard amusé de Fred et de George.

- Attendez simplement le match, leur conseilla Cho, et… Oh, Lee, il faut que je te donne ça, se souvint-elle en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin. Il est vierge, mais je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il révèle son contenu une heure avant le match.

- Euh… D'accord, acquiesça Lee en mettant le parchemin de côté.

- Bon, coupa Marietta, visiblement ennuyée. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

* * *

><p>Le match était prévu deux semaines plus tard, et il semblait que les Serpentard savaient que les Serdaigle mijotaient quelque chose. La tension entre les deux maisons était presque palpable. Harry avait dû nommer (à contrecoeur) Michael en tant que garde du corps de Cho, car l'attrapeur de Serpentard avait tenté de transformer ses bras en troncs d'arbres.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Fred, George et Lee faisaient de leur mieux pour retirer le sortilège du parchemin – pour l'instant, la seule chose à laquelle ils étaient parvenus était de le colorer en vert.

Alors que les jumeaux mourraient d'envie de se venger de Malefoy (à présent, tout le monde était convaincu qu'il était le mystérieux auteur) pour ce qu'il avait fait à Ginny, clamant leur besoin de "s'échauffer" pour le match, Terry Boot leur ordonna plutôt sévèrement de ne rien faire qui puisse indisposer Malefoy pour le jour J.

Mais même les Serdaigle membres de l'AD trouvèrent difficile de ne pas lancer un sort à Malefoy quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, trois jours exactement avant le match.

Suspendu au plafond magique, dissimulant le ciel étoilé, un chapitre du journal d'Hermione. Un autre.

Fred rentra dans Hermione quand elle s'arrêta brutalement devant lui. Elle s'était figée, incapable de détacher ses yeux du plafond. Il se redressa, lui adressa une moue renfrognée (il était toujours en colère d'avoir peur d'elle) et se pencha à contrecoeur quand elle le lui demanda d'un geste.

- Lis-le ! murmura-t-elle. Mes mots sont complètement détournés ! Encore une fois !

Elle semblait furieuse, et légèrement embarrassée.

_**Patiente Numéro Quatre : Parvati Patil**_

_La façon dont elle se pavane devant les membres du sexe opposé est hautement amusante, pour ne pas dire extrêmement révoltante. Le fait qu'elle se croit attirante cons__titue à lui seul une excellente raison de l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste – cela dit, il y aurait quand même une hésitation sur le département où l'envoyer : la reconstitution faciale ou le service psychiatrique ? Je crois qu'elle devrait visiter les deux. Ce__tte femme aux mœurs plus que légères a de grandes chances de finir dans une maison close – si elle est assez chanceuse pour y être acceptée, bien sûr._

_Dire que Parvati est laide est un euphémisme, car « laide » et « hideuse » sont deux mots qui sous-estiment énormément la toute nouvelle dimension que son apparence physique donne au mot « affreuse », apparence qui consiste en tout et pour tout… »_

L'auteur continuait ensuite sur sa lancée, mais le tout décrivait grossièrement à quel point Parvati était repoussante.

- D'accord, tu m'as convaincu, marmonna Fred à Hermione, ça ne te ressemble définitivement pas.

- Ca ne ressemble pas non plus à la personne qui a écrit sur Ginny, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire que ton journal circule dans l'école, réécrit par une personne différente à chaque fois ?

- C'est possible. En tout cas, ça explique pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le trouver sur Malefoy.

Fred la fixa étrangement tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table de Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _tu n'as pas pu le trouver sur Malefoy_ ?

Par les chaussettes trouées de Merlin, elle l'avait _tripoté _ou quoi ?

Il tenta d'ignorer le drôle de goût, à la fois acide et amer, qu'il avait soudain dans la bouche.

- Tu te rappelles comment Ginny s'est jetée sur Malefoy ? En fait, c'est parce que je lui ai tout avoué pour le journal, mais je lui ai juré que je n'avais jamais écrit ces choses sur elle, alors elle a essayé de le trouver sur lui quand elle a pu. Je me suis dit que Malefoy avait suffisamment de bon sens pour l'avoir toujours sur lui, ou pour le cacher à un endroit vraiment secret…

- Tu peux arrêter de m'insulter, la coupa Fred, les gens vont commencer à croire que tu complimentes l'abruti en question.

Hermione lui lança son meilleur regard condescendant, mais ne s'étendit pas sur ce sujet.

- Bref, je commençais à croire que Malefoy ne l'avait pas pris ni lu. Mais… Il est vraiment du genre à faire étalage de choses secrètes, tu ne crois pas ?

- Il me semble aussi, acquiesça Fred.

Il avait décroché de la conversation à partir du moment où elle lui avait assuré n'avoir pas touché Malefoy, et commença à se servir des pommes de terre.

- Mis à part Ginny, tu es le seul à qui je peux parler de tout ça, donc est-ce que tu daignerais au moins _m'écouter_ ? lui demanda-t-elle en le frappant légèrement sur l'épaule.

- Quoi, pour que tout le monde puisse entendre ? Allô la Terre, Hermione, on est dans la Grande Salle. En public, ajouta-t-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

- Oh. C'est vrai.

Heureusement, elle saisit l'allusion et se tut, mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle mourait d'envie de partager ses théories.

- Très bien, soupira Fred, quatre heures trente. A l'endroit habituel.

- D'accord, rayonna Hermione, mais pas de verre d'eau cette fois.

Fred lui jeta un regard furieux.

* * *

><p>Parvati s'était cachée dans les toilettes des filles et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Même Lavande, sa meilleure amie, n'avait pas le droit de rester de l'autre côté de la porte du cabinet où elle s'était cachée.<p>

Hermione sortit des toilettes, trempée de la tête aux pieds.

- Ca ne sert à rien, annonça-t-elle en secouant la tête, elle ne veut rien entendre.

- Oh, si seulement Malefoy n'était pas si important pour le plan, je l'ensorcèlerais jusqu'au prochain siècle ! grinça Lavande entre ses dents.

- Ce qui ne fait pas si longtemps, lui rappela Fred. Mais on peut attendre jusqu'au match. Le plan des Serdaigle était pour Ginny, oui ? Je crois qu'on devrait réfléchir à quelque chose pour après le match, pour Parvati. On peut même demander aux Serdaigle de nous aider, vu que Padma est l'une des leurs.

- Tu crois qu'on peut ? demanda la voix de Parvati, provenant de derrière la porte verrouillée ils entendirent un cliquetis tandis qu'elle soulevait le loquet. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

- Oh, sourit George, juste que Fred et moi avons un joli petit tas d'inventions qui n'attendent que d'être testées…

* * *

><p><strong>*ressort son vieux pendule* Vous vouleeez revieweeeer... Vous vouleeeez revieweeeer...<strong>


	5. Patiente Numéro cinq : Cho Chang

**Hum hum... Salut tout le monde ? *sourire innocent* *petite brise dans la pièce déserte, façon western* Je sais, ça fait un an et j'exagère, mais je vous promets que ce chapitre a été très très travaillé et que ça fait six mois qu'il fait des allers-retours entre Evening et moi (les squiggly poggets, quelle horreur -.-') !**

**Aussi, je pense que le prochain chapitre se fera _encore plus _attendre -si si c'est possible !- parce que je serai quasiment pas là pendant les vacances, et l'année prochaine va être très très chargée, donc bon. Désoléééeee !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Drago épingla soigneusement son nouveau badge brillant sur sa tenue de Quidditch et prit la pose devant son miroir, qui sifflait et imitait les bruits d'une foule en délire.<p>

- Excellent ! dit le miroir d'un ton appréciateur, le badge argenté va parfaitement bien avec la tenue verte-argentée faite sur-mesure…

- Oh, la ferme, bâilla Drago, lassé de la litanie sans fin de commentaires flatteurs.

Il était le seul joueur de l'équipe à ne pas se changer dans les vestiaires, préférant l'intimité de son dortoir.

Appuyé contre sa valise (décorée de figures complexes gravées dans le cuir avec ses initiales apposées en argent de gobelin) se trouvait son balai, le Nimbus 2001. Ce n'était pas exactement le meilleur balai (va pourrir en enfer, Potter !) mais quand sa mère, hésitante, avait prudemment proposé qu'il commande un Eclair de Feu, il avait refusé net.

- Je n'achèterai jamais quelque chose que _Potter_ possède déjà, avait-il répliqué d'une voix cinglante, sans se douter que Potter avait répliqué exactement la même chose à ce crétin de Dubois, deux ans auparavant, quand son Nimbus avait été détruit.

Drago jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, vérifia que le badge qui le plaçait un rang au-dessus des préfets (et même au-dessus du préfet-en-chef dites donc !) attirerait le regard de chaque personne qui croiserait sa route avant d'attraper son balai et de monter les escaliers des cachots quatre à quatre.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour pousser les portes qui conduisaient au Hall d'entrée, il s'obligea à se calmer et arrangea sa tenue pour paraître placide et désinvolte (traduction : il adopta son habituel sourire narquois et son allure conquérante).

- Psst ! Malefoy !

Drago entendit les portes claquer derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Personne en vue.

- Malefoy ! Par ici !

La voix semblait venir de l'intérieur d'une armure. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour relever la visière en métal.

- Malefoy… Drago !

L'attrapeur de Seprentard, qui avait eu plus que sa part de sortilèges et maléfices dirigés vers lui cette dernière semaine, ignora sagement la voix et marcha à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée.

Sans doute un idiot de Serdaigle avait-il lancé une sorte de voix désincarnée à l'intérieur de l'armure pour tenter de l'attirer dans un piège.

Il n'était pas stupide. Après tout, il avait réussi à avoir un E ou plus à tous ses examens.

Mais la voix le suivait partout. Ce murmure étrange s'obstinait à l'appeler dans un souffle inquiétant depuis chaque statue, chaque buisson et chaque arbre.

- _Drago… Malefoy…_

Il finit par ne plus pouvoir se retenir lâchant son balai et sortant sa baguette, il visa le buisson le plus proche et cria :

- Stupefix !

Silence.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, triomphant. On ne la ramène plus, hein ?

Il récupéra son balai et se hâta (avec grâce, élégance et tout ce qui était inné chez les Malefoy) vers le terrain de Quidditch, où le reste de l'équipe l'attendait en tapant du pied.

- Il était temps ! grogna le capitaine. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas poli ton balai hier soir ?

Drago jeta un œil au manche brillant et lisse et aux brindilles soigneusement alignées de son balai.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix hautaine. Mais j'imagine qu'avec tes références en matière d'hygiène, tu ne serais pas capable de faire la différence entre de la boue écrasée et ton visage.

Le capitaine fit craquer ses phalanges, menaçant, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Après tout, même si Malefoy était un petit crétin arrogant, il était le meilleur attrapeur que l'équipe de Serpentard ai jamais eu. En plus, il était le fils de Lucius Malefoy, et le chouchou d'Ombrage.

- C'est Serdaigle contre Serpentard ! s'écria le commentateur – Lee Jordan – depuis sa place dans les gradins. Les esprits s'échauffent et les Gallions changent de main. Le vainqueur de ce match devra jouer contre les Gryffondor pour la finale ! Bonne chance, Serdaigle ! Aïe ! Très bien, professeur, bonne chance aussi à Serpentard, je suppose.

Les supporters verts et argents le sifflèrent bruyamment.

- Bref ! s'exclama Lee, couvrant leurs voix de la sienne. Le professeur McGonagall m'a rappelé qu'en cas de conflit, que ce soit pendant ou après le match, il y aura plus qu'un retrait de points ou de confiscation de balais. Cela dit, il me semble que pour déterminer qui a tort, ça dépend vraiment de la situation, regardez par exemple au dernier match de Gryffondor, ce petit crétin visqueux de Malefoy avait provoqué les Gryffondor…

- JORDAN ! Ca suffit ! l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall en essayant de lui arracher son micro des mains.

- Désolé, dit-il sans une once de sincérité dans la voix. Enfin, le match commence ! Tout le monde décolle !

Drago était trop occupé à donner un coup de pied pour s'élever dans les airs pour remarquer que Jordan ne regardait même pas le jeu, mais fixait une feuille de parchemin vert.

Malefoy prit un virage, suivant à la trace l'attrapeuse Cho. Cette Serdaigle avait de bons yeux et des réflexes vifs, mais un vieux balai de mauvaise qualité. Lui, au contraire, avait un balai fantastique, de bons réflexes, mais était un tout petit peu lent pour trouver le Vif.

- Le score est de dix à zéro pour Serpentard ! tonna la voix de Lee. Pas de chance, les Serdaigle. Oh, regardez le plongeon de Chang !

Drago n'eut pas de mal à voir la jeune asiatique filer comme une fusée entre deux Cognards.

- Est-ce que Chang a vu le Vif d'or ? s'exclama Lee tandis que Malefoy la suivait de près.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il réalisa qu'il avait fait un tour complet du terrain qu'il comprit qu'elle l'avait fait marcher.

- Tu ne m'auras pas la prochaine fois ! lui hurla-t-il, furieux, ne récoltant qu'un petit sourire narquois en retour.

Les supporters de Serdaigle se cachaient la tête dans leurs mains – le score était maintenant de soixante à zéro pour Serpentard.

Malefoy abandonna la poursuite de Chang et parcourut le terrain du regard, cherchant ce petit Vif d'or volant qui ferait de lui un héros.

- EST-CE QUE C'EST LE VIF ? s'écria Jordan, le doigt pointé vers l'un des six cercles dorés. Regardez ! Le Vif d'or est près des buts !

Malefoy tourna la tête vers l'endroit indiqué par le commentateur, et le vit – la petite balle ailée tournait rapidement autour du but central.

- Allez ! pressa-t-il son balai.

Il plia les jambes et fonça vers le cercle, arrachant au passage le Souafle des mains d'un poursuiveur de Serdaigle. La balle rouge tomba et un poursuiveur de Serpentard l'attrapa, avant de lui lancer un sourire triomphant.

Drago continua son chemin vers le but central, évita des Cognards qui faisaient un bruit perçant et étrange, se pencha en avant, tendit le bras…

- Le Vif d'or a été attrapé ! résonna la voix de Lee.

Drago s'arrêta, son bras figé en l'air. _Quoi ? Le Vif était juste devant lui !_

Il fit demi-tour juste à temps pour voir le capitaine de son équipe voler vers lui beaucoup trop vite à son goût, agitant une forme épaisse et cylindrique qui partageait une ressemblance frappante avec une batte de Batteur.

- TU… ESPECE D'IDIOT ! s'exclama-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons. TU N'ENTENDAIS PAS CE QU'ON TE DISAIT, OU QUOI ?

Drago cligna des yeux.

- Tu n'as rien dit, répliqua-t-il froidement, j'aurais entendu ton agaçant couinement suraigu si j'avais été dix mètres sous terre.

SCHBLAM !

Tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, les membres de l'AD se faufilèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, qui avait été transformée par Dobby en une pièce très… Harry.<p>

Fred aida Harry à enlever les visages animés du jeune homme, qui criaient « ALLEZ SERDAIGLE, FETEZ HARRY ! »

- Ce n'est pas une photo très flatteuse, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Fred en observant un poster géant de Harry en train d'éternuer.

- J'avais dit à Dobby de ne pas décorer, rougit Harry, mais j'imagine qu'il voulait vraiment le faire.

- Cela dit, cet elfe a l'œil pour la décoration intérieure, accorda Fred en reculant d'un pas pour voir l'ensemble de la pièce, même si j'ai un doute sur le choix du thème.

La salle était plus petite aujourd'hui, étant donné que ce n'était ni une réunion officielle ni un entraînement, mais plutôt une célébration. Dobby avait accroché un étendard bleu et bronze tout autour de la pièce, et avait ensorcelé les drapés pour qu'ils flottent dans une brise inexistante. Ils servaient aussi d'écran de télévision, montrant le moment extraordinaire où Cho avait attrapé le Vif pendant que Malefoy se ridiculisait de l'autre côté du terrain, clignant furieusement des yeux.

Au lieu des coussins habituels, le sol était envahi de canapés, de poufs et de tables basses débordant de Bièreaubeurres, Chocogrenouilles, popcorn, et il y avait même une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu, le tout arrangé artistiquement sur la surface de bois.

La porte pivota sur ses gonds, et le reste des Gryffondor entra.

- Waouh, Harry, dit Hermione en observant les décorations, Dobby s'est vraiment bien débrouillé.

- Oh, regardez ! Du Whisky Pur-Feu ! s'exclama Ron allant prendre la bouteille, avant de se la faire arracher des mains par une Hermione désapprobatrice.

- Tu es mineur ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Et tu es un _préfet_ !

- On s'en fiche ! Rends-la moi, gémit Ron, je veux une gorgée de ça depuis… en fait, depuis toujours.

- C'est de l'alcool, Ron, martela sévèrement Hermione, c'est mauvais pour tes reins.

Fred lui prit la bouteille d'Hermione.

- A la tienne, Hermione, rayonna-t-il, merci de me l'avoir gardée !

- Fred ! s'écria Hermione en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. Tu es…

Elle s'interrompit, réfléchissant à une excuse.

- Mineur ? Nope, pas moi, dit-il en débouchant la bouteille avant de donner le bouchon à Ron qui le sentit avec empressement. Préfet ? Par Merlin, heureusement que non.

- Oui, mais c'est… c'est mauvais pour ta santé ! balbutia Hermione. Je… Oh, j'abandonne, soupira-t-elle en se précipitant de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Elle est tellement… coincée, depuis quelque temps, commenta Ginny en l'observant. Je sais pas pourquoi. Ca doit être le manque de sommeil. Tu sais que je l'ai vue revenir en douce dans les dortoirs, ce matin à six heures ?

Ron s'étouffa avec le bouchon qu'il léchait.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai vu Fred…

Fred se dépêcha de le taper dans le dos, un peu trop fort cependant (oups, c'est trop bête), et l'entraîna loin de Ginny. Ron rejeta finalement le bouchon, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes

- Vous deux, est-ce que vous êtes… Tu sais…

- Non, je ne sais pas, rétorqua Fred, et maintenant mêle-toi de tes affaires, frangin.

Il s'éloigna avant que Ron puisse s'étendre sur le sujet.

Les Serdaigle arrivèrent en derniers, et sourirent largement en entendant le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui les accueillit.

- Vous étiez géniaux ! rugit Ron. Qui a eu l'idée de métamorphoser une branche en balai ?

- Moi, répondit Cho en rayonnant. Mais Michael a fait le plus dur.

- C'était vraiment astucieux comme plan, sourit Hermione en s'installant sur un canapé. Très bien réfléchi, et vous étiez très synchronisés.

- Merci, Hermione, dit Padma en levant sa bouteille de Bièreaubeurre. Au ridicule de Malefoy !

- Santé ! s'exclama bruyamment George.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait récapituler ce qui s'est exactement passé ? demanda Neville un peu timidement. Je veux dire, j'ai vu le match mais je ne comprends pas tout…

- Moi non plus, ajouta Luna Lovegood.

Tout le monde la fixa, abasourdi.

- Mais tu es une Serdaigle ! lui fit remarquer Ron.

- Quel sens de l'observation tu as, ironisa Fred. Tu peux reconnaître le badge sur son uniforme !

- La ferme, répondit Ron, les oreilles rouges.

- Je veux dire, les Nargoles infestaient le cerveau de Malefoy, mais les autres membres de son équipe en avaient aussi… Et les Pibules Ondulés étaient…

Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? se hâta-t-elle de proposer en échangeant un regard éloquent avec Hermione.

Terry Boot eut un petit sourire satisfait en s'installant dans un pouf.

- Alors, voilà ce qu'on a fait…

* * *

><p>Le parchemin que Cho avait confié à Lee révéla son contenu, comme promis, une heure avant le début du match.<p>

Lee le lut rapidement. D'après ce qu'il voyait, c'était un script.

- Est-ce que Malefoy, aussi crétin qu'il puisse être, ne remarquera pas que ce que je dis ne correspond pas au déroulement de la partie ?

- Malefoy est trop imbu de lui-même, répondit Ginny. Il veut simplement gagner le match en attrapant le Vif, pour tirer toute la gloire à lui. Il ne fait pas très attention au match en lui-même. Allez, viens, ça va bientôt commencer.

Michael et Terry, de leur côté, s'introduisirent dans la salle commune des Serpentard (avec l'aide très appréciée de première années qui croyaient, grâce à leurs uniformes volés, qu'ils étaient des élèves transférés), échangèrent le redouté badge de la Brigade Inquisitoriale de Malefoy avec celui qu'ils avaient enchanté et eurent un fou rire en le voyant se précipiter hors de son dortoir, déjà ensorcelé.

Le badge avait été trempé dans une potion qui causait des hallucinations. Bien que plus efficace par ingestion, elle fonctionnait aussi très correctement par inhalation. La potion était régie par la voix – Terry avait volé un peu de cheveux à Malefoy et à Lee pour que quoi que Lee dise, Malefoy le voie.

Cachées derrière l'escalier de marbre du hall d'entrée, Padma et Marietta étouffèrent leurs gloussements en enchantant divers objets de la salle. C'était un sortilège tout simple, qui faisait retentir leurs voix comme si elles venaient d'objets très éloignés.

- Psst ! Malefoy ! murmura Padma.

L'objectif, comme Cho l'avait dit, était mettre Malefoy sur la défensive. Tout le monde savait que les gens feraient n'importe quoi pour gagner un match, donc naturellement, un joueur de l'équipe était toujours sur le qui-vive. Elle avait lu quelque part que les personnes sur leurs gardes avaient tendance à se concentrer sur un seul sens en en occultant un autre. Donc, avait-elle pensé, s'ils se débrouillaient pour que Malefoy entende des choses qu'il ne devrait pas entendre, il serait aux aguets, soupçonneux, et tellement attentif aux voix bizarres qu'il serait insensible à tout le reste.

Ainsi, Malefoy était tombé dans leur piège. Il était devenu dépendant de son ouïe, et non plus de sa vue.

Marietta chuchota son nom une dernière fois et l'observa allègrement jeter son balai par terre dans sa tentative de les stupéfixer. Rapide comme la lumière, pendant qu'il était dos à elles, Padma lança un sortilège d'Attraction sur son balai alors que Michael (qui les avait suivis depuis la salle commune de Serpentard) métamorphosait une branche d'arbre en un faux balai, qu'il replaça à côté de Malefoy. Bien que ressemblant parfaitement à un balai magique, celui-ci ne serait utile que pour balayer les feuilles mortes.

La première étape du plan était accomplie, la suite reposait sur les épaules de Lee Jordan et de Cho Chang. Les Serdaigle avaient pris en compte tous les paramètres. Ils connaissaient leur ennemi, et utilisaient ce savoir contre lui. Tout le monde savait que Malefoy aimait bien rendre l'attrapeur adverse nerveux en le suivant à la trace. Cho s'était donc préparée.

Au lieu de s'envoler comme le reste de l'équipe, Cho resta sur le sol avec Malefoy, qui pensait qu'il avait décollé grâce à la potion et à la voix de Lee, et l'observa courir bizarrement vers elle avec ce sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage.

Se mordant la joue pour s'empêcher de rire devant le ridicule de Malefoy, (après tout, il se croyait en l'air) elle le guida vers les poteaux des buts où les poursuiveurs de Serpentard étaient supposés marquer.

Arrivée là, Cho s'envola (pour de vrai, cette fois) et cherchaient le Vif quand Lee Jordan cria en lisant son son script (à la plus grande perplexité du public). Les Serdaigle étaient ceux qui étaient en tête, trente à zéro quand Malefoy entendait soixante à zéro pour Serpentard, et quand Lee lui indiqua le faux Vif, Cho avait repéré le vrai et s'élançait pour l'attraper. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy sautillait sur son balai inutile, arrachant le Souafle à un de ses coéquipiers de Serpentard (un poursuiveur de Serdaigle l'attrapa et marqua un but, sans oublier de lancer un petit sourire moqueur à Malefoy), et tendant le bras au milieu du vide.

- Mais, ajouta Terry à la fin, personne n'avait envisagé le bonus après le match, quand le capitaine des Serpentard avait envoyé Malefoy dire bonjour aux lapins roses et aux jonquilles géantes avec sa batte. (Au cas où vous vous demanderiez, les deux Cognards sifflants que Malefoy avait vus étaient un poursuiveur de Serpentard et son capitaine lui hurlant que le Vif était de l'autre côté, et pourquoi est-ce que tu sautilles au lieu de voler ?)

- Vous êtes des génies ! ricana Fred. Je n'oublierai jamais la tête de Malefoy quand il s'est fait assommer !

- J'espère simplement qu'il n'a pas tapé trop fort, s'inquiéta Hermione. Je veux dire…

- On s'en fiche ! l'interrompit Ron d'une voix forte. Il est blessé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Fred versa le Whisky Pur-Feu à la ronde (ce qui entraîna un pincement de lèvres d'Hermione) et ils trinquèrent tous joyeusement.

- Ah, la vengeance est douce, dit Padma avec un sourire sournois. C'est ce qu'on récolte quand on se met l'AD à dos.

- Oh ! hoqueta Hermione brusquement.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Oh, rien, se reprit Hermione en décochant un Regard en coin à Fred, j'ai simplement oublié de faire le devoir, vous savez, celui de Potions.

- On doit le rendre dans deux semaines, Hermione, soupira Harry en secouant la tête, c'est dans des années-lumières.

- J'imagine que tu as raison, répondit Hermione à contre-cœur, assumant parfaitement son rôle.

Quand la fête s'arrêta vers minuit, Hermione resta en arrière, interceptant Fred par la manche quand il fut sur le point de partir.

- Quatre heures trente, chuchota-t-elle précipitamment avant de le relâcher pour rattraper Harry et Ron en courant.

* * *

><p>- Je comprends, maintenant ! dit Hermione en faisant les cent pas. Depuis le début, c'était nous !<p>

- Plaît-il ? l'interrogea Fred en mettant ses pieds sur la table en bois.

- L'AD ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est ton journal, lui rappela-t-il. Tu es celle qui a écrit tout ça sur les gens. Eux ont simplement déformé tes mots.

- Je sais, mais… Oh, il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un ! s'exclama Hermione en se tordant anxieusement les mains. Je p-peux pas… mais il f-faut, il a dit… mais…

Fred jeta un coup d'œil à la salle commune.

- Où est Pattenrond ? s'enquit-il, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas vu le chat au poil roux depuis des siècles.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes avant, à la plus grande horreur de Fred, de s'emplir de larmes.

- Il l'a pris ! sanglota-t-elle tandis qu'il lui tapotait maladroitement le dos.

Pour une mystérieuse raison, Hermione le rendait nerveux. Quand Angelina ou Katie pleurait, il leur disait juste une bonne blague bien drôle avant de passer à autre chose. Mais pour Hermione… son cerveau était simplement vide, pas de blague, pas d'idée de farce, nada.

- Qui a pris qui ?

- Rusard ! répondit Hermione, terrifiée. Il a p-pris Pattenrond !

- Mais pourquoi ? l'interrogea Fred, médusé, en lui donnant un mouchoir qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

- Il y a deux semaines, dit Hermione (beaucoup plus calme depuis qu'elle avait séché ses larmes et qu'elle s'était mouchée), j'étais montée à la Volière avec Pattenrond pour envoyer une carte d'anniversaire à ma mère.

- Oh, je m'en souviens, je t'ai vue ! s'exclama Fred.

George et lui se trouvaient aussi à la Volière, à ce moment-là – ils envoyaient une petite annonce à la Gazette du Sorcier.

- En fait, Rusard avait clairement l'air agacé par quelque chose. Il a commencé à m'accuser de commander des Bombabouses et toutes sortes de choses, et quand j'ai nié, il m'a dit « Ne me mentez pas, espèce d'élève répugnante ! » Donc je… me suis énervée et, oh Fred ! Je lui ai dit que s'il continuait avec son interrogatoire, je commanderais vraiment des Bombabouses. Alors Rusard a attrapé Pattenrond et il a répondu qu'il allait le prendre avec lui, parce qu'il en avait assez de donner des retenues intutiles et que Dumbledore ne le laissait pas fouetter les gens à tours de bras, et que si je voulais avoir mon chat, je devais faire des commentaires sur une liste de personnes…

- Oh là, reviens en arrière, l'interrompit Fred en lui tendant un verre d'eau, il… Rusard t'a demandé d'écrire ce journal ? Pourquoi ?

- Oui, il a dit qu'il fallait que j'écrive des choses horribles sur les élèves de la liste. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il voudrait forcément avoir cette liste et mes remarques… J'étais tellement inquiète pour Pattenrond que j'ai simplement fait ce qu'il m'avait dit de faire. Je suis vraiment ridicule ! Je n'avais qu'à rédiger une ligne pour chacun, et c'est tout ! J'imagine que je me suis un peu laissée emporter… Bref, j'avais ce vieux journal dans lequel j'écrivais l'année dernière, donc j'ai décidé d'utiliser ça, même si bien sûr j'avais prévu d'arracher les premières pages. J'avais pas le moral, tu vois, au beau milieu de la période pendant laquelle Harry et Ron ne se parlaient plus… Ca me rendait folle ! Je sais que c'était vraiment horrible, mais…

Elle s'arrêta pour boire une longue gorgée d'eau, et Fred attendit patiemment qu'elle continue.

- Enfin, avec ce que Padma vient de dire… J'ai compris ! J'étais tellement obnubilée par Pattenrond que je n'ai pas réalisé que les noms sur la liste étaient exactement ceux de l'AD ! Quelqu'un doit nous avoir dénoncés à Ombrage !

- Ombrage ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je ne vois absolument pas Rusard manigancer tout ça, pas toi ? Kidnapper un chat, oui, je peux comprendre. Il veut probablement un compagnon pour Miss Teigne ou quelque chose comme ça…

Fred s'interdisit formellement d'éclater de rire.

-… mais me demander d'écrire ces choses sur les membres de l'AD ? Ca, ça crie « Ombrage » !

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas ! répondit Hermione en recommençant à se tordre les mains. Oh,ça me rend _dingue_ de ne pas savoir !

- Peut-être… réfléchit Fred. Peut-être qu'elle voulait humilier publiquement ceux qui sont contre elle. Tout le monde sait qu'on ne l'aime pas. Alors elle a probablement voulu quelqu'un – tu as été l'heureuse élue - pour écrire des critiques contre eux, des choses que seuls des amis proches pourraient savoir. Elle a dû réécrire les chapitres, rajouter une ou deux anecdotes, déformer les phrases pour leur donner un sens méchant et exposer les tous nouveaux chapitres là où chaque personne de l'école pourrait les voir.

- Oui… acquiesça Hermione en s'asseyant, fixant le feu. Elle peut nous humilier tout en tournant les membres de l'AD les uns contre les autres ! Je veux dire, personne à part Ron et moi ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre première année, donc évidemment, quand ce chapitre sortira, l'AD commencera à nous pointer du doigt…

- Ce qui ruinerait tout le moral de tout le monde…

- … nous embarrasserait… et disloquerait même l'AD sans qu'elle soit la méchante de l'histoire ! Le seul qu'on puisse accuser, c'est Rusard ! Oh, c'est magnifique ! Merci Fred !

Et sans réfléchir, elle bondit de son siège et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

- Euh…

Fred se mordit la lèvre, hésitant entre lui rendre son câlin ou l'écarter gentiment. Son cerveau lui hurlait que si quelqu'un arrivait et les voyait enlacés, il penserait que… Mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi pas ? Le câlin était sympa. C'était un câlin amical. Entre deux amis.

Oui, décida-t-il. On est amis, et les amis se font des câlins. Je vois Hermione sauter dans les bras de Ron et Harry tout le temps… Attendez, pourquoi est-ce que ça me donne envie de vomir ?

Alors il la serra contre lui, refusant d'écouter sa raison qui lui soufflait que ça pourrait être inconvenant et, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, quand ils se relâchèrent, dix minutes étaient passées.

- Merci, Fred, dit une Hermione écarlate avant de se ruer dans l'escalier.

Il était toujours assis dans le fauteuil, ignorant le picotement bizarre dans son estomac, quand elle redescendit les marches quatre à quatre et lui fourra quelque chose dans les mains.

Sa baguette.

- Hé, merci Hermione ! rayonna-t-il, mais elle était déjà remontée.

* * *

><p>- Héra, dit Fred d'un ton las à la Grosse Dame.<p>

On était le lendemain matin, et Fred n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis ce câlin – hum, amical – _avec Hermione_.

- Incorrect, répondit le portrait en observant soigneusement le délicat verre de vin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains épaisses.

- Mais c'est le mot de passe ! protesta Fred.

- Pas pour vous, jeune homme.

- Oh, allez, on a toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde, non ? Vous ne m'avez jamais dénoncé aux professeurs pour mes promenades nocturnes !

- Oui mais ça, c'était uniquement parce que vous me donniez tous les potins du château ! craqua finalement la Grosse Dame.

- Je suis désolé, d'accord ? s'exaspéra Fred. J'étais de mauvaise humeur et je voulais simplement avoir un peu d'intimité.

L'expression du portrait s'adoucit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit-elle, semblant soudain beaucoup trop enthousiaste.

- Oh, comme d'habitude, répondit légèrement Fred.

Puis…

- Hé, vous êtes une femme, n'est-ce pas ?

La Grosse Dame pinça les lèvres, vexée.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle dangereusement.

- Enfin je veux dire, vous êtes une femme, évidemment, se hâta d'ajouter Fred. Hum… Est-ce que les filles se jettent souvent dans les bras des garçons ?

- Eh bien, dit la Grosse Dame en se redressant et en posant son verre de vin sur une table derrière elle, à l'époque où j'ai été peinte, non une dame ne pouvait montrer publiquement son affection qu'à son fiancé. Mais je suis là depuis des siècles, donc je dirais que oui, les filles se jettent souvent dans les bras des garçons… Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais combien d'élèves – comment dit-on, de nos jours ? – _se pelotent_ devant nous autres portraits, comme si on ne pouvait pas les voir… Remarquez, je ne m'en plains pas, j'apprécie toujours un petit divertissement.

Mystérieusement, l'estomac de Fred papillonna brusquement.

- Donc vous voulez dire, continua-t-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, que les filles n'enlacent que les garçons sur qui elles ont des vues ?

- Oh non, je n'ai pas dit cela ! répondit la Dame en éclatant de rire et en agitant la main. Les filles enlacent aussi leurs amis masculins – et enlacent également les garçons sur qui elles ont des vues. Vous voyez, tout revient au câlin en lui-même. La question que vous devriez poser n'est pas _si _ les filles câlinent les garçons, mais ce qui _définit_ un câlin amical ou un câlin affectueux, amoureux.

- Je suis tout ouïe, l'encouragea Fred.

- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, dit soudain quelqu'un derrière lui, mais tu es vraiment en train de demander des conseils sur les filles à un portrait qui a été coincé dans le château pendant plus ou moins mille ans ?

- Pardonnez-moi, s'irrita le portrait en question en pinçant les lèvres, je n'ai été peinte qu'il y a trois siècles. Je ne suis pas _si_ vieille. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Et à ces mots, elle sortit de son cadre et rejoignit la bande tapageuse des chanteurs ivres, sur le mur d'en face.

Fred aurait pu reconnaître cette voix n'importe où. Il pivota lentement sur ses talons.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de tes affaires, frangin ? l'interrogea Fred en tentant de paraître nonchalant, les mains fourrées dans les poches.

Ron lui lança un regard noir.

- Est-ce qu'Hermione t'intéresse ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il dédaigneusement. Moi, intéressé par _Hermione_ ? Jamais de la vie !

La tension dans les épaules de son frère se relâcha, et ses oreilles redevinrent d'une couleur normale.

- Bon, tant mieux alors.

- Pourquoi… est-ce que tu as pensé ça, de toute façon ? demanda Fred, essayant de faire comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde.

- En fait, je sais pas, je suis pas très bon à tout ça… Mais tu agis toujours différement quand elle n'est pas loin, tu sais ? Genre, si Angelina ou quelqu'un te crie dessus, tu éclates de rire et tu fais comme si de rien n'était, mais quand Hermione te crie dessus, tu te calmes. Et depuis pas longtemps, hum, tu ne lui parlais pas beaucoup mais maintenant c'est comme si, je sais pas, vous deux avez un secret ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Fred.

Il était mortifié. Ron, Ron l'obtus, savait qu'Hermione et lui cachaient quelque chose.

Enfin, après tout Ron pensait que Fred avait des vues sur Hermione. Bon, ça en disait beaucoup sur l'intelligence de son petit frère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ecoute, répliqua Fred un peu plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle. Je veux dire, elle est… névrosée, coincée, ennuyeuse, studieuse, intelligente, têtue, et elle… elle avait des dents de lapin !

- _Je te demande pardon ?_

Fred sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il vit Hermione marcher droit vers lui, furieuse.

- Oh, salut Hermione ! dit-il gaiement. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, hein ?

- Névrosée ? Coincée ? grinça-t-elle. _Ennuyeuse ?_

- Ben… Oui, répondit honnêtement Fred.

C'était étrange qu'elle semble si vulnérable à quatre heures trente du matin, et si terrifiante en plein jour.

- Oui, eh bien moi au moins je me renverse pas d'eau dessus à chaque fois que quelqu'un rentre dans une pièce !

- Ca n'a rien à… Au moins je ne cède pas au chantage !

- Est-ce que tu, Fred Weasley, suggères bien que je puisse ne pas faire ce qu'il m'a dit… Pattenrond est mon chat !

- Rusard est dingue des chats, s'écria Fred, Pattenrond préfère sûrement être avec lui qu'avec toi !

Silence.

- Oh, tu es dedans jusqu'au _cou_, murmura Ron.

- E-espèce de sale cancrelat répugnant ! hurla Hermione avant de tourner les talons et de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Fred fut horrifié de voir qu'elle semblait sincèrement blessée.

- Hermione ! la rappela Fred. Attends ! Je suis désolé !

Il courut à sa poursuite, suivi du regard par un Ron et une Grosse Dame amusés.

- Ils ont l'air d'un vieux couple, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda affectueusement le portrait.

- Oui, ils… Attendez, quoi ?

- Enfin je veux dire, regardez-les, c'est évident qu'ils finiront ensemble !

- Non, non, balbutia Ron, Fred… Mon frère et Hermione ? Il éclata de rire. Vous me faites marcher !

- Oh, vous verrez, j'ai raison. Je ne suis pas la gardienne de la maison Gryffondor pour rien, vous savez.

- Gardienne ? ricana-t-il. Plutôt la concierge.

La Grosse Dame lui lança un regard outragé.

- Les portraits sont tournés en dérision. Par tout le monde, renifla-t-elle avant de laisser les ivrognes derrière elle et de se diriger raidement vers un autre portrait.

- Hé ! la rappela Ron, il faut que je rentre ! Attendez ! Revenez !

* * *

><p>La dispute de Fred et d'Hermione était oubliée, en revanche, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin. Suspendu en l'air, immobile, flottait encore un autre chapitre du journal d'Hermione.<p>

_**Patiente Numéro Cinq : Cho Chang**_

_Même si, je l'admets à contrecoeur, personne ne peut nier qu'elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder, ça doit être le seul compliment que je puisse faire à cette Serdaigle idiote. Sans parler de son apparence innocente, de sa tête enflée et de la bande de fille qu'elle semble insister à porter comme des bracelets, il est devenu évident au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient que cette dinde n'était rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire amas d'émotions._

_Tout le monde sait qu'elle a eu une relation avec Cedric Diggory l'année dernière. Et non, même si j'admets que ça puisse paraître légèrement affligeant qu'il soit mort, ça ne lui donne aucune raison de faire des caprices de petite fille gâtée. C'est absolument absurde qu'elle veuille à tout prix créer une ambiance gênée quand, à un moment c'est un vrai rayon de soleil, discutant joyeusement, et au suivant elle commence à pleurer et à gémir que sa vie est vraiment horrible. Une vie a déjà été prise, faut-il vraiment qu'elle nous achève aussi ?_

_Il n'y a rien de plus méprisable qu'une fille qui pense qu'elle est la plus pauvre, la moins chanceuse de toutes les personnes de la Terre et qui s'attend à ce que tout le monde compatisse à sa position oh-si-affreuse, quand réellement elle ne fait que vivre ce qu'un personnage principal débile dans un livre terriblement mal écrit peut endurer – quand le scénario n'est rien de plus qu'un de ces « dilemmes » dramatiques de lycée où la fille doit faire face à tant de situations « difficiles et mortelles »… Traduction, elle a dû faire son choix entre deux garçons, et quand l'un des deux la quitte, elle rampe vers le suicide. Je trouve ça triste qu'une élève de Poudlard (non, un membre de la gent féminine) tombe si bas. Je suis humiliée. Je suis complètement humiliée d'être catégorisée comme lui ressemblant…_

- Tu sais, chuchota Fred en se penchant vers Hermione qui s'était assise à côté de lui, celui ou celle qui a écrit ça a bien réussi à imiter ton style.

- Ils n'ont pas beaucoup changé ce chapitre, marmonna Hermione en rougissant et en évitant son regard. Enfin, Cho ne me dérange pas ni rien, mais parfois elle m'énerve tellement…

- … Parce que tu es une féministe accomplie, acquiesça Fred. Oui, je vois pourquoi son comportement te frustre.

- Bref, continua Hermione en l'ignorant superbement, tu vois comme le ton et le style changent entièrement de celui sur Parvati ? Enfin, bien sûr, j'ai écrit la version originale, mais il y a quand même des bouts qui ont été reformulés ou ajoutés.

- Ce qui veut dire que des personnes différentes écrivent ça. Ombrage a donné ton journal à un groupe particulier d'élèves et leur a dit d'en faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Hermione acquiesça, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ca semble logique, pourquoi ne pas confronter l'AD… Je veux dire, un groupe d'élèves, à un autre groupe d'élèves ? Elle n'a pas tellement de soutien parmi les autres employés du château. Excepté Rusard, bien sûr.

- Je ne sais même pas si Rusard peut être qualifié d'adulte, répondit Fred en agitant négligemment la main, mais si on a raison de penser à ce groupe spécial d'élèves favorisés…

-… Alors ça doit être la Brigade Inquisitoriale ! souffla Hermione. Evidemment ! Malefoy et d'autres Serpentard sont derrière tout ça, je parie qu'ils s'amusent beaucoup avec mon journal. Si seulement on avait une preuve, soupira-t-elle.

Fred haussa un sourcil.

- Une preuve ? répéta-t-il. Qui a besoin de preuves quand il y a Fred Weasley ?

* * *

><p><strong>Une p'tite review pour la route ? ^^<strong>


	6. Patient Numéro six : Fred Weasley

C**oucou tout le monde ! Bon alors, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... La bonne, c'est que comme promis voilà le nouveau chapitre, traduit avec amour pendant toute l'année et laissé mijoter cet été ^^ La mauvaise, c'est que comme je suis un peu dérangée je continue la prépa... Du coup même rengaine que l'an dernier, le prochain chapitre vers juin j'imagine . Sauf si vous êtes très chanceux et que j'arrive à poster après mes écrits, soit mi-avril ! (oui, c'est pitoyable de poster avec des délais pareils, je sais et croyez-moi je préférerais passer mes journées à avancer Critic plutôt que sur des sujets paaaassionnants comme "Les ouvriers au XIX° siècle" ou "L'avancée des techniques de production agricole de 1803 à 1848" *soupir désespéré*). Cela dit, quelle que soit la période de l'année je lis toujours les reviews et ça rebooste le moral, vous imaginez pas ! Donc un énorme merci à tous mes reviewers, vous êtes des amours les gens !**

**Breeef. Dernière chose, ce chapitre n'est pas encore passé par l'étape correction donc il sera édité (rien de drastique au niveau de l'histoire hein, simplement des changements d'expressions) une fois que j'aurai mis la main sur Evy ^^**

**Sur ce, enjoy ! (je me suis vraiment éclatée à traduire la première scène, je crois que c'est ma préférée de toute la fic ^^)**

* * *

><p>- Eh bien ?<p>

Son doigt tapota impatiemment le bois dur de son bureau.

Les trois personnes assises en face d'elle ne prirent même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard. Deux d'entre elles fixaient l'un des chats du mur et la dernière avait les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

Ombrage s'obligea à rester calme. Elle savait que la menace ne fonctionnerait jamais contre les trois personnes devant elle. Alors, elle prit l'air de celle qui était, elle l'espérait, à peine intéressée, au lieu de laisser voir qu'elle voulait les soumettre au sortilège Doloris jusqu'au prochain millénaire.

- Le professeur Rogue est très énervé de la tournure du match, dit Ombrage d'une voix douce, et il a toutes les raisons de l'être. Tous deux n'étions pas présents au match, mais vous trois, il me semble, y étiez du début à la fin.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Le sourire d'Ombrage vacilla pendant une seconde.

- Puis-je m'enquérir de la _raison_ pour laquelle vous avez laissé le match se dérouler ainsi ?

La personne du milieu détacha enfin ses yeux du chat et la regarda froidement droit dans les yeux.

- Vous pouvez, dit-elle sèchement.

Ombrage tiqua devant le ton employé.

- Dans ce cas, fit-elle en inspirant profondément pour éviter de hurler des obscénités à cette femme obstinée, pourquoi avez-vous laissé l'équipe de Serdaigle blesser l'attrapeur de Serpentard ?

- Nous ne les y avons pas autorisés, répliqua fermement le professeur McGonagall, nous n'avions pas connaissance de leurs intentions.

Menteuse ! cria Ombrage, Menteuse ! C'est un complot pour me destituer !

Bien sûr, elle ne le dit pas à haute voix. Il serait contre-productif de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse – particulièrement devant les fidèles les plus extrêmes de Dumbledore.

- Mais lorsque le match a débuté, vous avez certainement remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Drago Malefoy ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit le professeur McGonagall les narines pincées, il tournait en rond avec l'air idiot. D'après ce que je sais de lui, il n'y avait là rien d'anormal. Et depuis quand est-ce qu'être soumis au sortilège de Confusion est considéré comme une blessure ?

- _Il n'a pas été soumis au sortilège de Confusion ! _s'exclama Ombrage d'une voix stridente.

Un éclair de triomphe apparut dans les yeux du professeur McGonagall, mais disparut aussi vite.

- Oh ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Et que croyez-vous donc qu'il lui soit arrivé ?

- Il a manifestement été ensorcelé par l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle !

- Et vous avez des preuves pour soutenir votre accusation ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves ! s'exclama Ombrage, ayant perdu tout semblant de contrôle. _Je_ suis la _directrice_ de Poudlard !

Minerva ne lui lança qu'un regard indifférent.

- Oui, dit-elle lentement, je suis certaine que vous vous prenez pour la directrice. Dites-moi, Dolores, quand avez-vous donc occupé le bureau directorial pour la dernière fois ?

- Je… Je… Je suis très bien ici, Minerva ! Et le sujet n'est pas le poste qui me revient de droit, mais plutôt _votre_ manque de contrôle sur les élèves !

- Je vieillis, soupira Minerva, ma vue n'est pas aussi bonne qu'avant. Je n'ai rien vu de mal, mis à part Malefoy en train de se ridiculiser. Cela étant, c'était _lui_ qui avait eu l'idée de se déguiser en Détraqueur. Son attitude ne m'a pas étonnée.

- Et vous ne vous êtes pas demandée pourquoi le commentateur hurlait des actions de jeu qui ne se produisaient manifestement pas ?

- Comme je le disais, répondit McGonagall sans quitter le visage d'Ombrage des yeux, je vieillis. J'imagine que mon ouïe n'est pas aussi bonne qu'avant, elle non plus.

Ombrage décida que l'interrogatoire du professeur de métamorphose était une cause perdue. Elle scruta les deux autres personnes qui restaient et n'avaient pas encore parlé, et trouva que l'homme qui étudiait ses genoux était la cible la plus vulnérable.

- Flitwick ! aboya Ombrage. Votre équipe de Quidditch a enfreint les règles – je veux voir une punition !

- Les règles ? couina Flitwick. Quelles règles ? J'ai peur de n'avoir ni _l'autorité_ ni le _temps_ nécessaire, contrairement à vous, madame la directrice, pour lire entièrement le règlement.

- Je ne paresse pas, si c'est ce que vous dites ! s'emporta Ombrage.

- Mais je n'ai pas _dit_ que vous paressiez, répondit Flitwick en clignant innocemment des yeux.

- Non, mais vous avez insinué que… Serdaigle a blessé Malefoy !

- Je pensais avoir établi que Malefoy était simplement sous le sortilège de Confusion, et non blessé ? interrompit McGonagall.

- _On ne lui a pas lancé de sortilège de Confusion_ ! s'exclama Ombrage, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux de frustration. Il a manifestement été ensorcelé par des membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle !

- Et je me rappelle clairement vous avoir demandé des preuves, Dolores, dit McGonagall, et vous ne me les avez pas encore montrées.

- Des preuves ? siffla Ombrage. Des preuves ? Je vais vous en donner, des preuves. Rusard ! appela-t-elle en claquant des mains.

Le concierge ouvrit la porte du bureau et entra, attendant ses ordres.

- Par Merlin, souffla McGonagall, Argus ! Ne me dites pas que vous _aimez_ être son esclave !

Rusard l'ignora.

- Vous m'avez demandé, madame la directrice ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant profondément.

- Confisquez les baguettes de tous les élèves de Serdaigle, lui ordonna Ombrage. Maintenant !

- A vos ordres, madame la directrice.

Après une autre courbette, Filch traîna les pieds hors de la pièce, une Miss Teigne miaulant joyeusement sur ses talons.

- Nous verrons qui a raison, maintenant, sourit Ombrage. Entre-temps, je crois que je vais interdire à Serdaigle de jouer au Quidditch.

- Bien sûr que c'est ce que vous allez faire, Dolores, je m'en doutais. Alliez-vous également priver Lee Jordan de son poste de commentateur ?

- Je…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je demande ? Bien sûr que c'est ce que vous alliez faire, continua McGonagall. Vous impliquerez également Potter là-dedans, d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…

- Indubitablement, renvoyer Potter de l'équipe ne vous suffisait pas. Je suis certaine que Fudge sera enchanté de voir expulsé le garçon dont la simple existence pourrait le faire chuter de son poste de ministre…

- Comment _osez -vous _ parler ainsi de ministre de la Magie ? hurla Ombrage en se levant.

- De la même façon que _vous_ osez laisser des commentaires dégradants sur _vos_ élèves être mis sur la place publique ! répliqua McGonagall en se levant également, dominant la petite sorcière. Et ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien à voir avec toute cette histoire !

- Comment disiez-vous déjà ? fit Ombrage d'une voix douce. Ah oui, « _et vous avez des preuves pour soutenir votre accusation_ ? »

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit le professeur McGonagall, j'ai des témoins – oui, Dolores – _des_ témoins, ainsi qu'un bout de parchemin que vous avez par une heureuse coïncidence oublié à la bibliothèque. Voulez-vous que je le lise à haute voix ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit rapidement Ombrage. Et pour le moment, nous nous occupons du problème des Serdaigle.

- Oui, renifla dédaigneusement McGonagall en mesurant la petite sorcière du regard. Bien sûr. Eh bien, puisque vous avez la situation en main…

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Le professeur Flitwick lança un sourire éclatant à une Ombrage fulminante avant de rejoindre McGonagall en-dehors de la salle.

Le professeur Chourave fixait toujours le chat, refusant d'accorder une quelconque attention à la présence d'Ombrage.

Ombrage soupira profondément.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Pomona, lui dit-elle d'un ton mordant.

Chourave cligna des yeux.

- Merci Merlin ! fit-elle. C'est une véritable torture de rester ici avec vous ! Comment est-ce que vous faites pour supporter ça tous les jours ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se précipita hors de la pièce aussi.

Ombrage laissa la porte se fermer avant d'hurler tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait.

* * *

><p>Fred jeta un œil dans l'autre couloir, traînant Hermione derrière lui.<p>

- Je ne pense vraiment pas que… commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par sa main sur sa bouche.

- Chut ! siffla-t-il. La furtivité est cruciale à notre mission !

Hermione renifla.

- Eurk, dégoûtant ! grimaça Fred en essuyant sa main sur son pantalon. Qui fait encore ça ?

- Et quelle est notre mission, exactement ? l'interrogea Hermione, refusant d'être distraite par sa comédie.

- Se venger, bien sûr ! Oh, et s'amuser, ajouta-t-il en souriant machiavéliquement. Qui voudrait laisser passer une chance de donner à Malefoy ce qu'il mérite ?

- Ce n'est pas que Malefoy, lui rappela Hermione. D'autres Serpentard sont impliqués aussi. Des septième années. Je leur en veux, mais je ne crois pas qu'agir avant de réfléchir est un bon moyen de…

- Agir avant de réfléchir ? balbutia Fred. Je n'agis _jamais_ avant de réfléchir ! J'ai tout prévu. D'abord on le met à terre, on lui jette des maléfices, on récupère ton journal, on lui jette un peu plus de maléfices, on le met dans des toilettes, ensuite on prend une photo de lui et on l'affiche aux yeux de toute l'école ! C'est ingénieux !

- C'est absurde, répondit catégoriquement Hermione. Et comment est-ce que tu sais que Malefoy a le journal, de toute façon ? Il pourrait être dans le bureau d'Ombrage, pour ce qu'on en sait.

- Mais non, lui assura Fred. Fais-moi confiance.

Hermione soupira.

- Je ne pense pas que je puisse, lui répondit-elle honnêtement. Tu vois, la dernière fois que je t'ai fait confiance je pensais que tu n'allais pas perdre mon journal, mais ensuite…

- Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir que quelqu'un allait mettre son bras dans le fauteuil ? protesta Fred. Et puis… il s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés. Comment est-ce que la Brigade Inquisitoriale est entrée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ? On doit avoir un traître parmi nous !

Elle roula des yeux.

- Rusard est dans le coup, tu te rappelles ? soupira-t-elle. Il peut entrer dans toutes les salles communes qu'il veut. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir où est-ce que tu l'avais caché.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas repris ? demanda Fred en réalisant quelque chose. On aurait pu tout éviter si tu avais repris le journal !

- Je ne peux pas le toucher, admit Hermione. Dès que j'ai eu fini d'écrire sur toutes les personnes de la liste, le journal ne me laissait pas l'approcher. Je me brûlais les mains. Je voulais te demander de déchirer les chapitres (surtout ceux sur Harry et Ron, que j'ai écrits de ma propre volonté en quatrième année) quand je suis revenue sur terre et j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais, mais tu m'évitais, et ensuite le journal a été volé…

A la grande horreur de Fred, les yeux d'Hermione se gonflèrent de larmes.

- Je suis tellement stupide ! sanglota-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait tout ça ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser Ombrage me manipuler comme ça ? Je suis censée être intelligent !

Fred se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment la consoler. Il pensa lui offrir une Pastille de Gerbe (elles étaient plutôt bonnes) mais se dit que la faire vomir n'était probablement pas la meilleure forme de réconfort. A la place, il lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

- Tu es intelligente, dit-il bêtement avant de grimacer.

Hermione riait et pleurait en même temps.

- C'était une très mauvaise tentative, l'informa-t-elle.

- Oui, eh bien ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tout le temps des filles en larmes autour de moi, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Elles ont tendance à être heureuses d'être près de moi. Il y en a qui considèrent que c'est un privilège.

- Q-quoi ? hoqueta Hermione. Je te demande pardon, un _privilège_ ? D'être près de _toi_ ?

- Evidemment, sourit Fred, soulagé qu'elle ait arrêté de pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela dit – ça doit être grâce à mon charme et à ma beauté foudroyante.

- Oui, fit Hermione en roulant des yeux, ça et le fait que tu leur proposes de piéger leurs ex-copains si elles te payent dix Gallions.

Ils entendirent des pas approcher. Fred poussa Hermione dans le creu secret derrière la statue, ignorant son sursaut de protestation. Il sortit sa baguette, aux aguets.

- Ecoutez ça, dit quelqu'un, je ne crois pas qu'on ait besoin de changer quoi que ce soit à ce chapitre. Qui se serait douté que cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait écrire quelque chose comme ça ?

Fred se hérissa en entendant le ton et le choix de mots de Malefoy. Il serra sa baguette et se pencha en avant.

- Ca parle d'quoi ? fit une voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Goyle. C'est à propos d'qui ?

Malefoy marqua une pause dramatique. Puis il baissa la voix dans un faux murmure :

- Fred Weasley, répondit-il avec , sans doute possible, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Fred se figea en entendant son nom. Il entendit Hermione inspirer brutalement derrière lui, horrifiée.

- Non ! murmura-t-elle.

L'attrapeur de Serpentard et ses deux gorilles approchaient des Gryffondor, mais Fred se découvrit incapable de bouger. Une part de lui voulait savoir ce qu'Hermione pensait de lui, et l'autre part le poussait à jeter des maléfices à Malefoy.

- _Patient Numéro six : Fred Weasley_, lit Malefoy d'une voix hautaine. _Problèmes…_

Avec un cri de rage, Hermione quitta sa cachette en courant et se jeta sur le Serpentard stupéfait.

- Rends. Moi. Ca ! cria-t-elle, oubliant qu'elle était une sorcière et tentant de battre Malefoy à coups de poings.

Malheureusement, elle faisait la moitié de la taille de Goyle et Crabbe, et environ un tiers de leur poids. Elle se fit arracher, assez brutalement, de Malefoy et les deux gorilles s'esclaffaient alors qu'Hermione essayait de se relever.

En voyant Hermione agripper sa cheville tordue, Fred passa à l'action.

- Stupefix ! s'exclama-t-il, figeant les deux gorilles.

Malheureusement, Malefoy était prêt et avait déjà utilisé le Charme du Bouclier.

- Venu sauver ta petite copine, Weasley ? le provoqua Malefoy de l'autre côté de son bouclier. Je savais que tu étais un traître à ton sang, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu voudrais _sortir_ avec un de ces trucs crasseux.

Fred plissa les yeux.

- Boucle-la, crétin, l'avertit-il alors que des étincelles sortaient de sa baguette.

- Rends-moi le livre, Malefoy, ordonna Hermione depuis derrière Fred, évitant de regarder le roux et fixant Malefoy droit dans les yeux. _Maintenant_.

- Et louper une occasion de m'amuser ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que ta petite copine a écrit sur toi ?

Malefoy agita le livre devant Fred, qui hésitait entre le lui arracher des mains et le détruire une bonne fois pour toutes, ou laisser Malefoy lire le chapitre.

- Fred ! s'exclama Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est pas ma petite copine, répondit stupidement Fred (son cerveau était soudain aux abonnés absents).

- Bon, apparemment tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a écrit, pas vrai la belette ? fit Malefoy avec un sourire narquois.

- N-non, se défendit Fred en réalisant qu'il était à présent sous le contrôle de Malefoy – Malefoy quoi !

- Bien sûr que si, et je vais même t'aider. Je vais lire ça à haute et intelligible voix, rien que pour toi.

Hermione tenta de se lever, mais retomba par terre. Sa cheville lui faisait atrocement mal, et sa baguette était tombée de sa poche que Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient traînée sur le sol. Elle était complètement hors de portée. Hermione essaya de lancer un sortilège d'Attraction sans baguette, mais rien.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter Malefoy lire son chapitre, et regarder Fred blêmir de plus en plus, serrer de plus en plus son poing autour de sa baguette.

_Problèmes__ :_

_Immature. Puéril. Gamin – peu importe le synonyme que j'utilise, rien n'est vraiment adapté pour décrire efficacement la personnalité de Fred Weasley. On ne peut pas trouver de mots pour essayer d'illustrer son caractère réel – on ne peut qu'en donner un aperçu, car leurs sens ne feraient que sous-estimer la mesure de son ignominie et de sa futilité._

_Il blague sur les gens pour rigoler, c'est ce qu'il dit. Il joue des tours parce que c'est drôle, c'est ce qu'il dit. Donc c'est ce qu'il dit de tout ce qu'il fait. Il se cache derrière son petit sourire condescendant et son masque d'indifférence froide, alors que c'est évident qu'il cherche simplement à attirer l'attention. Attention que sa mère a sans aucun doute donnée à ses frères aînés, plus matures et plus responsables. Je ne la blâme pas pour cela – qu'y a-t-il à louer chez Fred ? Ses farces tellement créatives, qui ne sont là que pour son amusement mesquin aux dépends des autres ? Ses notes navrantes dont il ne fait même pas semblant d'avoir honte ? Son besoin malsain de critiquer ceux qu'il considère comme des inférieurs ?_

_Non. Rien de gentil ne me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à lui._

_Rien que devoir penser à tous ses exploits affligeants – rien que devoir me les rappeler – me rend nauséeuse. Pourquoi devrais-je gaspiller de l'encre précieuse, du parchemin et, encore pire, mes réflexions en pensant à lui ? De tous les gens à propos desquels j'ai écrit, Fred Weasley est probablement le seul sur lequel je refuse de m'étendre, d'écrire. Mais il le faut, et à présent je vais m'arrêter._

_Solutions__ :_

_Pas besoin. A ce niveau-là, on ne peut plus rien pour lui._

Malefoy referma brutalement le journal avec une immense satisfaction. Les têtes de la belette et de la Sang-de-Bourbe étaient magiques.

- Pour le coup, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, lança-t-il à Hermione, qui s'était figée et regardait d'un air désespéré le dos de Fred. On ne peut vraiment « plus rien pour lui ».

Un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres, Malefoy jeta le livre vers Fred qui le laissa rebondir sur son torse, et il s'éloigna à grands pas en laissant ses deux gorilles derrière.

Hermione essaya de parler. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Elle observa Fred se pencher lentement et ramasser le journal, le visage impassible et les yeux anormalement froids.

Puis soudain, il balança le livre contre le mur. Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit réveilla Hermione.

- Fred ! l'appela-t-elle avec encore une fois les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas…

- Tu ne voulais pas _quoi_, Hermione ? la défia Fred avec un regard si glacial qu'un iceberg ne paraissait rien à côté. Dis-moi, quelle partie tu ne voulais pas écrire ? Et ne me ressert pas la salade comme quoi Malefoy aurait réécrit ça, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai reconnu ton écriture.

- Je…

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie rééellement oublié à quel point tu es cruelle. Je me suis bercé d'illusions en croyant que tu était simplement agacée que Ron et Harry ne se parlent plus en quatrième année, que tu te sentais coupable de ce que tu avais écrit, que… que…

Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Mais c'est _vrai_, Fred ! chuchota Hermione en levant la tête pour le regarder, essayant de lui faire comprendre. Je me sens coupable ! Je voulais brûler tout ça après l'avoir écrit ! Mais je ne pouvais pas !

- Mais tu l'as écrit, pas vrai ? l'accusa Fred. Tu aurais pu n'avoir rien écrit du tout. Tu aurais pu faire confiance à tes amis et sauver Pattenrond sans passer par là.

- Je sais, répondit doucement Hermione. Je regrette de ne pas vous l'avoir dit. Je regrette vraiment. Je…

- Mais bon, tu ne nous considères pas vraiment comme des amis, hein Granger ? l'interrogea Fred en lui tournant le dos comme si rien que la vue de son visage strié de larmes le dégoûtait. Parce que si on était vraiment tes amis, tu n'aurais pas écrit toutes ces choses.

- Mais on _est_ amis ! protesta Hermione. Simplement… Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme je me suis sentie coupable après avoir écrit ça…

- Oui, _après_ l'avoir écrit, l'imita Fred. Je parie que tu t'amusais bien pendant l'écriture, non ? Tu rigolais bien derrière notre dos, pas vrai ?

- Non, pas du tout ! dit Hermione entre deux sanglots. Je me sentais horrible ! Je n'étais pas…

- Eh bien, félicitations, la coupa Fred d'un ton sarcastique, tu as ce que tu voulais. On ne se connaît plus. En fait, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

- Fred…

- Je laisse le journal ici. Fais ce que tu veux avec. Continue bien à écrire sur tes « amis ».

Et sans un regard en arrière, Fred la laissa là – assise sur le sol dur et froid, agrippée à sa cheville tordue, en larmes.

Et le journal resta également. Il paraissait aussi innocent que d'habitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review pour soutenir Fred et Hermione ? =D<strong>


End file.
